


Játék

by sacchan



Series: AoKaga történetek [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/pseuds/sacchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga nem biztos benne, mit is kéne kezdenie az életével, mert a kosárlabda számára nem csak egy játék. Ez az érzés segít neki végül, hogy megbékéljen egy régi riválissal, majd hogy a barátja is legyen. Azonban Aomine nem csak annyi szeretne lenni a számára.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Játék

**Author's Note:**

> Dráma. Túl sok dráma. Tudom. De az egész abból indult, hogy mindenképpen akartam írni róla, miken mehetett volna Daiki keresztül, ha félvér. Hogy ebből kifolyólag milyen nehéz lehet elnyerni a bizalmát. Aztán viszont milyen egyszerű számára, hogy beleszeressen egy olyan JÓ kölyökbe, mint Taiga.

A magas fiú kosárlabdát pattogtatva maga előtt haladt a járdán, oda sem figyelve rá mozdult a keze, ahogy ütötte le azt újra és újra minden lépése mellé. A kihalt utcán éktelenül hangosnak hatott a hang, amit keltett, pedig már a csoszogásának a zaja sem volt éppen halk. Minden lépését követte a nadrágjára akasztott fémlánc csörrenése is. Hangos volt, így az éjszaka közepén nagyon hangos. 

\- Ah... – Meghökkent hang szakadt fel belőle, ahogy a labda a járda egy egyenetlenségén váratlanul más irányba pattant el, nagyot kellett lépnie, hogy el bírja kapni, és az ne guruljon ki az úttestre. 

Még ha el is érte, a korábbi ütembe már nem tudott visszatérni, két kezébe fogva a labdát torpant meg, majd megpörgetve azt bámult le a kopni kezdett bőrre. 

\- Csak három hete vettelek... – sóhajtotta. 

Nem hitte, hogy két hétnél tovább ki fog tartani. Bár nem volt ebben már semmi meglepő, havi vendég volt a sportboltban, ahol a labdáit beszerezte, a boltos lány már nem is kérdezett semmit, csak adta neki a következőt, mikor betért hozzájuk. 

_"Gratulálunk a sikereidhez, Taiga, de koncentrálj most már az iskolára is! A kosárlabda csak egy játék. Jövőre 19 éves leszel, éppen ideje belátni, hogy ez az egész csak egy gyerekes álom volt."_

Megrázta a fejét, ahogy a bátyja üzenete ismét felrémlett az agyában. 

\- Csak egy játék...? – mormogta maga elé, aztán újra pattogtatni kezdett, ahogy elindult. 

Nem akart gondolkodni, ezért is jött el otthonról, pedig másnap még volt iskola, aludnia kellett volna. Az egyetlen megoldás azonban, amit ismert arra, hogy kikapcsolja az agyát az ez az egyenletes pattogás volt. Amíg a labda hangja ott visszhangzott a fejében, Taiga képes volt nem létezni.

Két órával korábban még hagyta magát elveszni az érzések között, pedig tudta, hogy nem lehet velük mit kezdeni. Nem volt baja a családjával, békén hagyták, ez már sok másik évfolyamtársáról nem volt elmondható, de egyszerűen nem akarták megérteni, hogy a kosárlabda számára nem csak egy játék. Főleg a bátyja. Akit egész életében alig látott, hiszen majd 20 évvel volt idősebb nála, fél testvérek voltak csupán, az apjuk volt a közös. Bár Taiga néha úgy érezte, Satoshi szeretne inkább az apja lenni. 

_Patt, csörrenés, patt, csörrenés, patt, csörrenés, patt, csörrenés._

Összeszaladt a szemöldöke, ahogy a ritmikus hang megtört. _Patt, patt, patt, patt._ A hirtelen felhangzó, gyors pattogás már nem tőle származott. Ahogy a kosárpalánknak ütődő labda hangja sem. Befordult a sarkon, és amint elé tárult a pálya, ahol a legjobban szeretett játszani, rögtön meg is látta, ki tette tönkre a tervét, hogy dobáljon egy kicsit, mielőtt hazamegy aludni még egy pár órát. 

Mérgesen ciccentett egyet. 

\- Ki más? – morogta maga elé. 

A kerítéssel lezárt pálya kapuja csukva volt, nem tudott úgy belépni, hogy ne vonja fel magára a másik figyelmét. A kék hajú srác, miután magához vette a labdáját, előbb megtörölte az izzadt arcát a fehér pólójába, csak utána fordult Taiga felé, aki közben már kitárta a rozoga kaput és elégedetlen képpel vizslatta őt. 

\- Mi a rákot keresel te itt? – kérdezték egyszerre. A morgás is, ami ezután feltört belőlük nagyon hasonló volt. 

\- Ez az én pályám – folytatta Taiga, miután belépett és lehajította a táskáját a kerítés tövébe. 

Daiki csupán felvonta a szemöldökét, hogy jelezze, nem látta sehol kiírva a másik nevét. 

\- Ha eddig nem láttalak itt, nyilván nem ez a pálya van a legközelebb a lakásotokhoz, mi a francért jöttél ide az éjszaka közepén? 

Aomine lustán odablattyogott a saját cuccaihoz, majd felvette a táskáját és a melegítőfelsőjét is. Május volt már, de az éjszakai levegő azért még nem volt éppen kellemesen meleg. Minden további nélkül intett csak egyet, majd ott hagyta Taigat egyedül. 

A srác megforgatta a szemeit, aztán ahogy a labda nekiütődött a betonnak csak megrántotta a vállát. 

_Patt, csörrenés, patt, csörrenés, patt, csörrenés._

Taiga fejéből eltűnt minden, Aomine, a bátyja, a jövő. Csak ő volt és a játék. Ami számára egyáltalán nem csak egy játék volt.

~*~

Másnap már péntek volt, edzés után, miután elbúcsúztak Kurokoval, Taiga ismét a pálya felé vette az útját. Semmi kedve sem volt hazamenni az üres lakásba, ahol nem várta más, csupán a gondolatok.

Ezúttal nem lepődött meg, ahogy odaért a sarokra, hogy voltak már ott előtte, ilyenkor koraeste, ha más nem is, a környező lakótelepeken élő gyerekek közül legalább mindig volt ott valaki. Amint meglátták őt, hangos kiabálással oda is rohantak a kapuba. 

\- Taiga niichan!!! Játsszunk, Taiga! Mutasd meg megint azt a menő mozdulatot, Taiga niichan! Taiga niichan! Taiga niichan! 

Széles vigyorral a képén dobta le az egyenruhájának kabátját, majd az iskolatáskáját is a földre, aztán hagyta a gyerekeknek, hogy a következő két órában, azt a maradék energiáját is, ami még az edzés után megmaradt, kiszívják belőle.

Tíz is elmúlt már, mire az utolsó fiú, a tizenhat éves Yuki is ott hagyta őt. Egyedül maradt, megint. Elterült az egész napos napsütésben felmelegedett beton pálya szélén, majd felemelte a labdát, és lustán pörgetni kezdte a kezében. A csillagokat ugyan nem láthatta itt Tokió kellős közepén, de a hold magasan járt már az égen, addig igazította a kezét, míg teljesen ki nem takarta azt a labdával. 

Ő és a labda. 

_Csak egy játék._

Az életem. 

\- Taiga niichan, nekem is megmutatod azt a menő mozdulatot? 

Összerezzent, ahogy meghallotta a gúnyos hangot, majd azonnal fel is ült, mikor rájött, kihez tartozott.

\- Aomine! – vakkantotta. 

\- Taiga niichan! – felelte az, és kihívóan vigyorogva biccentett felé. 

\- Azt hittem, többet nem fog visszaenni ide a penész. 

\- Gondoltad, elijesztettél tegnap? – nézett le rá Daiki, olyan igazán lenézően. 

\- Csak reménykedtem, de ezek szerint ennél több fog kelleni – morogta Taiga, és nekivetette a hátát a kerítésnek. 

\- Annál sokkal több, mint amire te képes lennél. 

Aomine ledobálta a cuccait a pálya másik végébe, aztán kétszer lepattintotta a labdáját, majd egy lépés után a világ leglehetetlenebb testhelyzetéből dobott egy kosarat. 

\- Felvágós majom – mormogta Taiga, de akármennyire is szerette volna, képtelen volt levenni a szemét a másikról. 

Kagami Taiga nem az a fajta ember volt, aki ne tudta volna elismerni mások képességeit. Aomine Daiki pedig pontosan olyan játékos volt, aki nagyon is megérdemelte a csodálatot. Lehetett akármilyen bunkó is, azt nem vitathatta senki, hogy amit a pályán művelt, az nem mindennapi jelenség volt. 

Taiga kezében egyre gyorsabban pörgött a labda, ahogy érezte az izgatottságot növekedni magában. Szeretett volna felállni és játszani Aomine ellen, de nem tehette meg. Alig volt hátra három hét, míg elkezdődik az Inter-High, Aida senpai szigorúan meghagyta nekik, hogy edzésen kívül ne merészeljék túlterhelni magukat. Biztos volt benne, hogy már csak azért kapna egy nyaklevest, amiért órákat játszott a kölykökkel. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Captain biztos rá is vette volna a lányt, hogy a következő alkalommal neki kétszer annyit kelljen dolgoznia, ha már ilyen energikus. 

Mégse tudott csak úgy nyugiban ülni, felállt és pattogtatni kezdett, persze tartva a távolságot a félpálya túloldalán továbbra is játszó Aominétől. 

\- Héj! – szólalt meg végül néhány perccel később, nem bírta túl sokáig ezt a csendet. – Meddig szándékozod itt rontani a levegőt? 

Taiga nem láthatta a másik arcán egy pillanatra megjelenő fintort, hiszen az éppen a levegőben volt, neki háttal dobott kosárra, amire pedig leért a földre és szembefordult vele, már ismét az olvashatatlan maszkját viselte. 

\- Ameddig akarom – válaszolta. 

\- Pff –szusszantotta a piros hajú mérgesen. – Akkor ma már nem lesz nyugtom, én húztam. Remélem, a hétvégét nem szándékozod itt tölteni. 

\- Edzőtáborom lesz, szóval nem. 

Rá se nézett Taigara, csupán a lábai körül pattogtatta a labdát olyan gyorsasággal, hogy a másik követni is alig tudta a tekintetével. Eltartott egy ideig, hogy abbahagyja a bámulást, és valójában is szedelődzködni kezdjen. 

\- Akkor jó szórakozást! – intett még egyet a kék hajú felé, bár tudta, hogy az rá sem fog hederíteni.

\- Edzőtábor lesz, ember, mi a szórakozás abban? – morogta vissza Daiki, majd Kagami legnagyobb meglepetésére, mintha ő is intett volna egyet neki, mielőtt minden figyelmét visszafordította a palánk felé. 

Taiga hazáig azon gondolkodott, ő milyen szívesen menne edzőtáborba. Egész hétvégén csak játszani, ökörködni a senpaiokkal, talán hallgatni Kuroko ömlengését róla, hogy idén is mindent bele kell adniuk, hogy Japán legjobbjai legyenek... Nagyon sok mindent tudott volna mondani, amiért az edzőtábor szórakozás volt. 

És valahogy úgy érezte, Aomine is tudna.

~*~

Az Inter-High előtti hétvége feszült várakozással telt. Taiga már egy órája otthon volt az utolsó megbeszélésükről, de azon kívül, hogy odaégette a chaahant, amit vacsorázni akart, semmit sem bírt kezdeni magával. Még érezte Aida senpai tenyerét a hátán, az edző akkorát vágott rá, mikor az orra alatt mormogva megjegyezte, hogy semmi értelme ennyire vigyázniuk magukra, hogy még edzeni se edzettek rendesen, de akkor se bírt megmaradni a fenekén. Lehajította a távirányítót a kanapéra, miután kinyomta a tévét, amiben minden csak idegesítette, majd felnézett a digitális órára a falon.

10:12. Hiába is próbálna meg elmenni aludni, tudta, hogy annak csak értelmetlen forgolódás lenne a vége, és nem akart másnap vöröslő szemekkel megjelenni a többiek előtt, szüksége volt valamire, hogy levezesse a felgyülemlett energiát. Még úgy tizenöt másodpercig csak ült a lábát rázva, aztán felpattant és magához kapva az egyik előző nap kimosott törülközőt, amit a nyakába kötött, kivágtatott a házból. 

Ezúttal labda nélkül. Futni akart. Ezt utálta a legjobban az edzések alatt, hiszen elképesztően unalmas volt csak rohangálni fel-alá labda nélkül, azonban remélte, hogy a futás lezsibbasztja majd annyira, hogy hazaérve legalább egy kicsit képes legyen aludni. 

Az apartmant körül megtett első kör nem sok hatással volt rá, még csak fel sem gyorsult a légzése, nem hogy izzadni kezdjen. Úgy döntött, a második körbe már belefoglalja az egész körzetet, az a pár kilométer úgysem szokott neki tovább tartani harminc percnél, még mindig hazaérhetett éjfél előtt. 

A terve persze ott felborult, hogy az egyik sarkon a kosárpálya felé fordult be ahelyett, hogy a forgalmasabb utcára ért volna ki. Már távolról hallotta a pattogást, és ahogy közelebb ért az egyre hangosabb lihegést is. Mikor meglátta Aominét, a srác éppen a térdein támaszkodva próbálta visszanyerni a légzésének megszokott ütemét, Taiga elképzelni sem tudta, mit csinált eddig, hogy ennyire kifulladt. Valahogy sejtette, hogy Wakamatsu sem örülne kevésbé ennek, mint Aida senpai örült volna, ha őt látja így egy fontos meccs előtt. 

Taiga letolta a nyakára a fülhallgatót, majd a szokásos nyikorgó hang kíséretében kitárta a kaput, hogy ő is belépjen a pályára. Még ha nem is tudta, miért. Úgyse volt nála labda. 

\- Hello! – köszönt kicsit esetlenül, ahogy megállt Aomine mellett, aki csak erre nézett fel. 

Persze ő csupán biccentett, miután kiegyenesedett, még mindig nagyokat lélegzett, de legalább már nem kapkodta a levegőt úgy, mint korábban. Taiga önkéntelenül vette le a válláról a törülközőt és nyújtotta felé. 

\- Mi a fenétől fulladtál ki ennyire? – kérdezte döbbenten. 

Kagami néha teljesen őszintén képes volt elfelejteni, hogy ők tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nincsenek jóban Aominével. De mit tehetett volna? Annyit hallott már Kurokotól a srácról, hogy fogadni mert volna, többet tud róla, mint akármelyik Kiseki tag. Mióta az árnyéka és Aomine ismét összejártak néha, ez csak még rosszabb lett, de nem volt szíve rászólni, hogy őt ez különösebben nem érdekli, megértette Kurokot, amiért örült, hogy visszakapott egy barátot. Ő is így érzett Tatsuyaval kapcsolatban végül is. 

De kit is akart áltatni? Ez volt ő. Ha segíteni kellett valakinek, akkor ő segített, számára ez természetes volt, nem volt szükség okra sem. 

Daiki vetett egy döbbent pillantást a törülközőre, majd felhúzta a pólóját és inkább abba törölte meg az arcát. Taiga, mintha maga is rájött volna, mit tett, zavartan engedte le a kezét, majd halványan el is pirult. 

\- Próbáltam összehozni egy új mozdulatsort – válaszolta végül Aomine egy önelégült vigyorral a képén. 

\- Milyet? – kérdezett vissza Kagami, és érezte, hogy hirtelen megint elönti az a korábbi izgatottság. 

_Kosárlabda._

Csak egy játék.

_Az életem._

\- Még nem tökéletes, de mire összekerülünk a döntőben, ha eljuttok addig, meglesz – felelte Aomine büszkén. 

\- Persze, hogy eljutunk addig, mi nyertük a Winter Cupot! – kérte ki magának Taiga. – Inkább ti nem biztos, hogy eljuttok addig most, hogy a harmadévesek már nincsenek. 

\- Nem mondom, hogy Imayoshi hiánya nem látszik meg rajtunk, de olyan elsőseink vannak, hogy nem lesz gond. Nem úgy, mint nálatok, sikerült pótolni Kiyoshit? – kérdezett vissza kihívóan. 

Taiga kicsit meglepődött, hogy a másik elismerően beszélt az újoncokról, nehezére esett elképzelni a mindig csak magával törődő Aomine Daikit, ahogy valójában odafigyel az elsősök játékára. Persze, ahogy Kuroko mondta neki, ez az Aomine már nem az az Aomine, akit az előző évben láttak a pályán.  
Valójában Taiga egészen tartott tőle, mi lesz, ha összekerülnek megint. 

Persze nem annyira, hogy ez egy kicsit is megrendítse az önbizalmát. 

\- Kiyoshi senpait nem lehet csak úgy pótolni – rázta meg határozottan a fejét. – De többet nem mondhatok, meg van tiltva. 

Daiki megforgatta a szemeit, aztán most, hogy már ismét normálisan lélegzett, a labdát pattogtatva megint a palánk felé fordult. 

\- Ahogy a játék is – morogta maga elé, ahogy figyelte a másikat. – Nektek nincs?! 

Aomine csak a válla felett nézett vissza felhúzott szemöldökkel, majd elhajította a labdát és az egy hang nélkül, tökéletesen suhant át a körön, egyáltalán nem érve hozzá. 

\- Gondolod, érdekel? 

Taiga leutánozta Aomine korábbi reakcióját és látványosan megforgatta a szemeit. Aztán csak állt ott tovább és nézte, ahogy a másik játszott. Ennyit arról, hogy levezetett a futással legalább valamennyit az izgatottságából. Most még inkább pezsgett a vére, mint korábban. A francba. 

\- Na, mi van? Meddig szándékozol bámulni? – morrant rá a kék hajú jó néhány perccel később. Tekintve, hogy különösebben nem zavarta, ha nézik. Az mindig csak még inkább tüzelte, hogy produkálja magát, abban pedig nagyon jó volt. 

\- Játszunk egy-az-egy-ellent? – bukott ki Taigaból. 

A saját szemei is úgy elkerekedtek, ahogy Daikié. 

\- HAH?! 

Kagami zavartan túrta hátra a haját a homlokából, és nem tudta, mit mondjon. Aztán Aomine megállt előtte, alig egy kartávolságnyira. 

\- Nem megtiltotta anyuci, hogy játssz? – kérdezte egy nagyon bunkó vigyorral a képén. 

\- Szeretnéd, ha beárulnálak anyucinak, hogy beszélsz róla? – kérdezett vissza, és végre leengedte a kezét, amit most inkább összevont maga előtt, mivel továbbra sem tudott velük mit kezdeni. 

Aomine elhúzta a száját, ahogy egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

\- Inkább ne. Kinézem belőle, hogy megpróbál megöletni, túl jóban vannak mostanság Satsukival. 

Igen, pont ezért mondta, minden gond nélkül kinézte volna az edzőjükből, hogy elintézi Aomine halálát. Ő maga is elvigyorodott, éppen olyan csintalan képpel néztek most egymásra, mint két kölyök, akik anya háta mögött elcsenték az uzsonnára szánt sütit. 

\- Na? 

\- Nem néztem volna ki belőled, hogy nem érdekel az edződ tanácsa – jegyezte meg Daiki, majd odahajította a labdát Taiganak, aki mivel továbbra is a mellkasa előtt összevont karokkal állt, csak éppen hogy volt képes elkapni azt, hogy ne vágja őt képen. 

\- Köcsög! – Ciccentett egyet, aztán lépett kettőt hátra, hogy pont olyan távolságban legyenek, ahonnan már képesek lesznek elkezdeni a meccset. – Érdekel. De azért annyira nem. 

Ahogy összeakadt a tekintetük Aominével, mielőtt mozdult volna, hogy megpróbáljon elmenni mellette, tudta, hogy a másik értette, amit mondott.

_Kosárlabda._

Csak egy játék.

_Az életem._

~*~

Taiga nem hitte, hogy valaha el fogja felejteni a fájdalmat, amit akkor érzett, mikor másnap a meccs után – amit persze megnyertek – Riko elkezdte őt ütlegelni az öltözőben. Mert persze a lány nem hiába volt az edzőjük, egy pillanat alatt meg tudta állapítani, hogy Kagami, még ha nem is okozott számára túl nagy gondot a fáradtsága, nagyon is fáradt volt.

Három óra egy-az-egy-ellen Aomine Daikival már csak ilyen hatással van az emberre. 

Úgy aludta végig a délutánt és az éjszakát a meccs után, hogy egy pillanatra sem jutott eszébe még az sem, hogy hétfőn nagy dolgozatot írnak japánból, amire persze a meccs előtt képtelen volt készülni akár egy percet is. Az a fájdalom se volt semmi, amit akkor élt át, mikor kikapták annak a tesztnek az eredményét és arról be kellett számolnia Rikonak...

Kagami élete nem volt éppen egyszerű. És ez csak rosszabbodni látszott, ahogy Aominével a meccseik száma egyre gyarapodott. Akár azt is lehetett mondani, hogy mindennapossá vált. Szerette volna titokban tartani a dolgot, de ez igen nehéz volt, mikor minden nap úgy ment be az iskolába, mintha legalábbis egy percet sem aludt volna, és ezen nem segített, hogy alapvetően is végigszokta aludni az órákat. 

Mikor az egyik edzés első öt percében is még képes volt ásítozni, Kuroko sem bírta tovább, hogy rákérdezzen, ugyan mi van vele, de Taiga nem akart válaszolni. Ha elmondja egy embernek, kivel edz, azt végül megtudta volna úgyis mindenki, és sejtette, hogy meg akarnák tiltani neki. Ő is tudta, hogy taktikai szempontból egyáltalán nem okos dolog minden képességét felfedni az egyik ellenfél csapat tagja előtt, de Taiga érezte, hogy egyre jobb lesz. Minden nappal lazultak a mozdulatai, minden nappal szerzett egy újabb mozdulatot, amire addig nem volt képes, minden nappal érezte magát egyre erősebbnek. Ha ez azzal is járt, hogy napközben fáradtabb volt, őt ugyan nem érdekelte. 

Csak aztán hiába minden javulás, kiestek a negyeddöntőben. Ami télen elég volt Tatsuya és Murasakibara ellen, az így, hogy végre az utóbbi is képes volt csapatjátékos lenni, már nem. Kiyoshi senpai hiányát akkor érezték meg igazán. És az sem vigasztalta, hogy mondhatott Aomine akármit az elsőéveseikről, ők sem voltak még készek erre a csatára a harmadikosok nélkül, őket ezúttal mindenki döbbenetére, a Shuutoku ejtette ki, akik végül a bajnokságot is megnyerték.

Aznap, mikor hazaért, immár azzal a tudattal, hogy egy hónapig szabad, hiszen elkezdődött a nyári szünet, nem lepődött meg különösebben, hogy ott találta a bátyját a lakásban. Úgy beszélték meg, hogy mivel ezt a hétvégét Satoshi pont Japánban töltötte valami üzleti ügy miatt, eljön majd megnézni a döntőt, nagyon régen nem látta már Taigat a pályán. 

De kiestek. Nem volt mit megmutatni Satoshinak. 

Taiga szótlanul hallgatta a nem kívánt tanácsokat arról, hogy fel kell végre adnia az álmát, ebből állt felnőni, be kellett látnia, hogy nincs tovább. Mikor Satoshi elkezdte hangsúlyozni, miért is _csak egy játék_ a kosárlabda, ökölbe szorultak a kezei a zsebében, és nagyon mérges lett. Mégse tudott mit mondani, hiszen nem volt egy kész terve, amit a bátyja elé állíthatott volna, nem tudta ő maga sem, mit is akar kezdeni a kosárlabdával azon kívül, hogy nem és nem akarta feladni. 

_Az életem._

Azonban az élete nem volt csak az övé. Satoshi felajánlotta, hogy menjenek vissza együtt Amerikába, elkezdhetné a második évet ott ismét szeptemberben. Még iskolákat is nézett neki. Taiga csupán a fejét tudta rázni erre, mondani továbbra sem volt képes semmit. A bátyja egyelőre ajánlgatott és tanácsokat osztogatott csupán, de ha felidegesíti, egy szavába került volna elvágni mindent. Ha csak annyit mondott volna, hogy nem fizetik tovább az albérletét, már vége is mindennek. Taiga még sose volt ennyire tisztában vele, mennyire gyerek még. Minden a családján múlott, nem pedig rajta. 

Nagyon, nagyon nem szeretett így sarokba szorítva lenni. 

Mikor Satoshi felállt, hogy távozzon, Taiga ülve maradt. 

\- Boldog születésnapot. 

\- Kösz – dörmögte vissza, és fel sem nézett, csak bámult maga elé a félhomályos nappaliban. 

Csodálatos egy születésnap volt. 

Halkan csukódott be az ajtó a bátyja mögött, belőle pedig feltört egy reszketeg sóhaj. Aztán ahogy előredőlve megtámaszkodott a térdein és beletúrt a hajába egy frusztrált nyögés is. 

\- A jó életbe...

Rázni kezdte a lábát, de nem volt képes megmaradni a fenekén, felpattant, aztán magához véve a labdáját eliramodott a pályára. Nem tudta volna megmondani, mit is akart, hogy az legyen üres, vagy legyen ott valaki. A döntés végül is úgy sem rajta múlt, ahhoz pedig túl ideges volt, hogy örüljön bármelyik végeredménynek is.

Egymásra se néztek Aominével, ahogy belépett a pályára, a másik folytatta a kosárra dobálást, pedig nem sok sikere lehetet benne, ötször dobott, mire Taiga megállt a másik palánkkal szemben, és ahogy hallotta, egyik sem ment oda, ahova kellett neki. 

Teljesen megértette, miért. Ő maga sem volt képes nem dühből dobni, úgy pedig nem lehetett kosarat szerezni. A labda folyamatosan elpattant tőle, mintha tiltakozna a durva bánásmód ellen. Mégsem hagyta abba, újra és újra elhajította azt, ahogy Aomine is a másik oldalon, a tér csendjét újra és újra megtörte a csörömpölés, ahogy a fémlapnak vágódott a két labda. 

Aztán Taiga olyan erővel hajította meg a sajátját, hogy azt elkapni már nem volt esélye sem, mikor visszapattant felé. Amilyen szerencséje volt, az persze pont Daiki felé suhant, aki éppen csak el tudott előle hajolni, különben képen vágta volt. 

Összevillant a tekintetük, és a felgyülemlett düh ezzel meg is találta a következő célpontját. Két-két lépést tettek, aztán elkapva egymás pólóját belelihegtek a másik arcába, úgy villogtak a szemeik, mintha legalábbis ismét a zónában lennének. 

Arra azonban már nem volt lehetőségük, hogy egymáson töltsék ki a mérgüket, még fel sem emelték a karjukat, mikor egy lány kiabálása kettészelte a levegőt. 

\- Dai nii! DAI NII! 

Aomine azonnal elengedte Kagamit, aztán olyan kifejezés ült ki az arcára, amit a másik még sose látott rajta. Rémület. A kék hajú eliramodott a kapu felé, aztán ahogy feltépte azt, a sarkot elérve beleütközött egy tizenéves forma lányba. 

\- Dai nii! – zokogta az azonnal, és beletemette az arcát a másik hasába. – Sacchan... Sacchant megint bántani akarják... 

\- Merre?! – tolta el magától a lányt, aztán lehajolt, hogy bele tudjon nézni a sírós arcba. – Merre? 

\- A konbini mögött... 

Taiga leesett állal figyelte, ahogy a srác otthagyta a lányt, majd rohanva eltűnt a szeme elől. _Sacchan?_ Egy pillanatig nem tudta hova tenni a nevet, aztán... _Satsuki!_

A lány a pályán kívül elveszetten pillantgatott rá és még mindig keseversen sírt. Kagami zavartan nézett körbe, hogy most mi legyen, de nem sok választása volt. Felkapta a földről a két labdát, beletömte őket Aomine, a kerítés tövében hagyott táskájába, majd miután mindent összeszedett, odament a lányhoz. 

\- Szia! – köszönt bugyután. 

\- Te vagy Bakagami? – kérdezte az szipogva. 

Taiga egy pillanatra összeszorította a fogát a becenevet hallva, de azért biccentett.

\- Kagami Taiga. És te?

\- Hana – felelte az. 

\- Aomine húga vagy? 

\- Üm. 

Nem volt túl nehéz kitalálni, még ha a lánynak nem is volt annyira barna a bőre, mint a bátyjának, a kék haj árulkodott rendesen. 

\- Nee, megmutatod, hova ment a bátyád? 

\- Segíteni fogsz neki? – kérdezett vissza az, és a szipogás most kicsit megint erősödött. Taiga sejtette, hogy megint elöntötte a félelem. 

\- Ha tudok. 

A meleg, az övénél sokkal kisebb kéz belesimult a tenyerébe, majd a lány húzni kezdte előre. Nem sok fogalma volt, mi is történik, miért is történik mindez, de nem is nagyon gondolkodott, ha tud segíteni, miért ne segített volna. 

Ahogy befordultak a bolt mögötti sötét utcába, nem sok ideje volt, hogy felmérje a terepet, ledobta a cuccaikat a földre, és már neki is akart rontani valaki. Elhajolt az arca felé száguldó ököl elől, aztán reflexből emelte a saját karját és el is találta a nála valamivel idősebb srác képét. Érezte, hogy felszakadt a kezén a bőr. Nem tartott sokáig, de elöntötte a bűntudat, nem szabadott volna verekednie, ha ennek híre megy, kizárhatják a kosárcsapatból, a teste mégsem volt képes leállni. A korábbi sarokba szorított érzések örömmel kezdtek tombolni benne, ha már abból a helyzetből, amibe az élete került nem is szabadulhatott ki olyan egyszerűen, most legalább egy kicsit elhitethette magával, hogy erős. Hogy nem tehetetlen. 

\- Mi a ráknak hoztad ide a húgom, te marha?! – dörrent rá Aomine, ahogy közelebb ért hozzá, miután az ellenfele a földre került. A kék hajút éppen ketten püfölték, de most, hogy Taiga is bekerült a képbe, legalább az egyikük átirányította a figyelmét rá.

\- Ő hozott engem – válaszolta, aztán fájdalmasan felnyögött, mikor kapott egyet az arcába. Mérges ciccenés után vért köpött a földre, aztán már valóban nem volt megállás. Még akkor is püfölte a nagy darab férfi fejét, mikor az már elterült előtte. 

Taigaval nem sokszor esett meg, hogy ennyire elboruljon az agya, de most csak akkor volt képes megállni, mikor Aomine rántotta őt fel és lökte neki a falnak. 

\- Elég! 

Majdnem rávetette magát, hogy hagyja őt békén, de aztán meglátta a sikátor bejáratában félve ácsorgó Hanat, és mintha a szél fújta volna a dühét, megrogytak a vállai, majd lecsúszott a fal tövébe, és kapkodva a levegőt igyekezett lenyugtatni a testét. _Jó ég._

\- Satsuki? Satsuki...? 

Taiga oldalra fordította a fejét, alig valamivel mellette végre észrevette a lányt is, aki miatt elvileg verekedtek. Momoi a sarokba húzódva, megszaggatott ruhában kuporgott, és halálra rémülten rezzent össze, mikor Aomine először hozzáért. Olyan hang tört fel belőle, amit Kagami sose akart volna hallani senkitől.

\- Satsuki... Én vagyok. 

A srác bátortalanul és kétségbeesve próbálkozott újra. Rátette a kezét a lány hajára, majd ahogy az felnézett végre és úgy tűnt, megismeri őt, esetlenül megsimogatta az arcát. 

\- Dai-chan... – susogta erőtlenül Momoi, aztán végre lazult a görcs a testében, és zokogva belevetette magát a srác karjai közé. – Dai-chan... 

Aomine nem mondott semmit, ahogy ölelte a lányt, de Taiga látta az arcát, és meg is értette, hogy inkább csak összeszorított fogakkal tűrte a reszkető barátjának sírását. Ölni tudott volna. Még sose látott olyan embert, akinek ilyen kifejezés lett volna az arcán, Taiga mégis tudta, hogy azt jelenti, képes lenne megölni valakit. Félelmetes volt. 

\- Kagami-kun... 

Összerezzent, ahogy megérezte a vállán a habozó érintést. 

\- Dai nii táskájában nincs semmi ruha... elkérhetjük a pulcsidat? – kérdezte Hana, és rámutatott a Taiga derekára kötött kapucnis felsőre. – Sacchan ruhája... 

\- Üm, persze – vágta rá azonnal, és gyorsan fel akart állni, biztos volt benne, hogy már így is épp eléggé koszos lett, de megszédült, ezért elsőre vissza is esett a földre. – Wow... 

\- Kagami-kun! 

Hana ijedten kapott a karja után, de miután megrázta kicsit a fejét, képes volt a támogatása nélkül is felállni, csak sokkal lassabban, mint elsőre gondolta volna, hogy képes lesz rá.

\- Minden rendben – legyintette, aztán a falnak vetett háttal ugyan, de leszedte a pulcsit a derekáról, és odanyújtotta Hananak, aki hálásan mosolyogva lépett oda vele a másik kettőhöz.

Hosszú, nagyon hosszú percekig tartott, míg képesek voltak rávenni a továbbra is reszkető Satsukit, hogy legalább addig engedje el Daikit, míg belebújik a pulcsiba, Taiga legszívesebben beleolvadt volna a falba, ha képes rá. Nem olyasmi volt ez, amit neki látnia kellett volna. Vagy akár hallani az _ellenfelét_ úgy beszélni, ahogy tette, míg próbálta nyugtatgatni a lányt. 

_Ellenfél?_

Felnézett a koromsötét égre, amiből csak egy aprócska szeletet látott így a sikátor szűkösségének hála. Még hogy ellenfél, vagy akár ellenség. Alig egy évvel korábban még Aomine torkának is képes lett volna nekiugrani, ha éppen úgy esett, pedig mi oka volt rá? A srác bunkósága semmiben sem különbözött attól, ahogy a többi korukbeli állt a dolgokhoz, az meg, hogy néha összekerültek egymás ellen a kosárlabdapályán, a leggyerekesebb indok volt, amiért utálni lehetett valakit. 

Taiga hirtelen úgy érezte, valóban itt az ideje felnőni. 

De a kosárlabda?

_Csak egy játék._

Az életem. 

\- Ne – szólalt meg, miután Aomine felvette a hátára Satsukit. – Nem kéne lefotóznunk ezeket, vagy hívni a rendőrséget, vagy valami? 

\- Nem – válaszolta a másik srác sötéten. 

\- De hát...

\- Mit nem értettél a nemből? – dörrent rá Taigara, aztán ahogy a hátán a lány összerezzent, elszégyellve magát elnézést kért tőle. 

Kagami csendben maradt, de egyáltalán nem értette, miért ne kérhetnének segítséget, az a három rohadék megérdemelte volna, hogy lecsukják őket. Még ha időben érkeztek is, és nem tudtak túl nagy kárt tenni Momoiban. Túl nagy? Látott egy lila foltot a lány combján, ami kilátszott a pulcsiból, meg korábban, mielőtt odabújt Aomine hátához azt is, hogy piros volt az arca, mintha megpofozták volna, de... Ő is tudta, hogy a legnagyobb gondot úgyse láthatja senki. És azért meg kellett volna büntetni azt a hármat, sokkal, de sokkal jobban, mint amit ők veréssel adni tudtak. 

Hana a bátyja és Momoi mellett kullogott a srác karját fogva, Taiga pedig nem tudott mást tenni, mögöttük, a cuccaikkal megrakodva követte őket. Senki se szólt hozzá, nem mondták, hogy tűnjön el, így aztán ment velük, pedig a város egy olyan része felé tartottak, ami egyáltalán nem az ő apartmanjának irányában volt. 

Egyre zavartabban figyelte a környezetüket, és nem csak azért, mert kételkedett benne, hogy egyedül vissza fog ezek után találni. Lepukkant emeletes házak között jártak, nem látott semmi mást, mint ugyanolyan, ismétlődő tömbházakat, lelombozó egy környék volt ez. Még ha Tokió nem is arról volt híres, hogy túl sok fa lett volna az utcák mentén, azért ennyire, szószerinti betondzsungelben még nem járt. 

Az egyik sarkon befordulva Taiga választ kapott a pár héttel korábbi kérdésére is. Most már értette, miért tűnt fel Aomine az ő pályáján, mikor sose látta ott korábban. Nagy tábla hirdette a lerobbant kosárlabdapálya kerítésén, hogy újabb épületet fognak felhúzni a tér helyén, ahol pedig még fák is voltak, az egyetlen olyan helynek tűnt, ahol az itt lakó gyerekek eltölthettek egy kis időt a házakon kívül. 

\- Naa, Satsuki – torpant meg Aomine, és morogva nézett hátra a válla felett a lány felé. – Haza vagy hozzánk? 

Momoi kétségbeesve rázni kezdte a fejét, Taiga csak két szót értett az elnyomott motyogásból.

\- Haza... nem...

\- Oké – dörmögte neki vissza a srác. 

A következő sarkon befordulva Hana előreszaladt, így mire elérték a lépcsőt, már kitárta számukra az ajtót, hogy be tudjanak menni a lépcsőházba. Taiga megtorpant a küszöbön, de aztán a lány megfogta a pólóját és behúzta őt. 

\- Vérzik az arcod – mondta a meglepett srácnak. – Ne menj így haza. 

Az ajtó üvegén meglátta a tükörképét, valóban kitartóan csordogált a vér a szemöldöke mellett, észre sem vette, azt hitte, izzadtság. 

\- Jó ég, nem értettem, miért ijedt meg tőlem az a néni az előbb. 

Hana szája sarkában megjelent egy apró mosoly, de nem válaszolt, halotti csendben baktattak fel a negyedik emeletre. A lakás, amibe végül beléptek, pont olyan volt, amit egy ilyen háztömbi lakásról el tudott képzelni. Kicsi és szűkös. 

Majdnem lesodorta az esernyőket a szekrényről a táskákkal a folyosón, és képtelen volt úgy menni előre, hogy ne húzza azokat végig a falon, a csendes lakásban fület tépő hangzavart keltve ezzel. 

\- Halkabban, Kagami-kun – szólt rá Hana, aztán mutatta neki, hogy álljon meg. 

A nappali egyben hálószobaként is funkcionált, ahogy meg tudta állapítani. Két, nagyon kicsi, tíz éven alulinak tűnő gyerek aludt a távolabbi részén a tataminak, meg sem rezzentek a zajongásra, de azért Hana elhúzta a papírfalat, amivel le lehetett keríteni azt a részt. Nem mintha ez segített volna azon, hogy hallják őket, de legalább lámpafényben nem kellett aludniuk. 

\- Tedd csak oda le a táskákat! – mutatott a nappali sarkába a lány. – Aztán itt a mosdó. 

Taiga csak bólintott, de miután lepakolt mégse mozdult. 

\- Nem kéne előbb Momoi-sannak a mosdó? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. 

\- Nem hiszem, hogy előjönnek egy hamar.

Követte a tekintetével az irányt amerre a lány bökött a fejével. Aomine hálószobája lehetett a folyosó másik végén, de nem látott be, az ajtót elhúzták, és semmi zaj nem ért el hozzájuk. Kivéve a tompa zokogást. 

Belépett a szűkös fürdőszobába, amit gyakorlatilag teljesen kitöltött, aztán mosni kezdte az arcát. Most először vette szemügyre a kezeit is. A jobb kezén mind a négy bütyke véres volt, a kisujja pedig elkezdett belilulni. Vajon eltört? Annyira nem fájt, remélte, hogy nem. Az nagyon nem lenne jó. 

Nem értette, hogy képes ilyen nyugodtan elfogadni, hogy ha esetleg eltörte egy ujját, addig nem nyúlhat labdához, míg az biztosra meg nem gyógyul. Pedig hiába a nyári szünet, edzésük azért lesz. 

_Csak egy játék._

Az életem.

_Meddig még?_

Meglepetten nézett az egészségügyi dobozra, amit Hana elővett az egyik szekrényből a konyhában. Olyan sok minden volt benne, hogy kisebb kórház is lehetett volna.

\- A két kicsi és Dai nii miatt – válaszolta a ki nem mondott kérdésre. – Állandóan tele vannak sebhelyekkel. 

\- Mert? – kérdezte, miután Hana lenyomta őt az egyik székre és vizsgálgatni kezdte a szemöldökét, ami még mindig vérzett, és időközben fel is dagadt. 

\- Ezt lehet, össze kéne varrni, de egyelőre teszek rá gézt – mormogta. – Nincs hol játszaniuk, így az úton szoktak rohangálni, ami persze azzal jár, hogy állandóan leverik valamijüket a betonon. 

\- Láttam a táblát a parkról... AÚ! – szisszent fel fájdalmasan Taiga. 

\- Halkabban! 

A lány valahogy Aida senpaira emlékeztette őt, legalábbis ütni éppen olyan erősen tudott, mint az edzője, állapította meg, miután rávágott egyet a vállára. 

\- Ja, most már az sincs, ezért jár Dai nii oda, ahol te edzel – felelte Hana. 

\- Beszélt rólam? 

\- Miután anya kiszedte belőle, ugyan miért jön haza minden este olyan későn, és úgy vigyorogva, mint valami szerelmes tini lány – vigyorodott el a másik. Egy pillanat alatt lett még látványosabb a hasonlóság közte és a bátyja között. Ez Aomine vigyora volt, az a vigyor, amit Taiga túlságosan is jól ismert. 

\- Eh?! – tört fel belőle a meglepett hang. 

\- Végre nem egyedül kell játszania. – A vigyor mosollyá lágyult, olyan lágy mosollyá, ami végtelen szeretetről árulkodott. Taiga fején hirtelen átfutott, hogy ilyen lehet, mikor igazi testvéred van. – Köszi, hogy játszol vele Kagami-kun, nagyon boldoggá teszi őt...

\- Mit mondtam múltkor a nagy szádról, Hana? – morrant fel mögöttük az említett, ahogy megjelent a konyhában. Mindketten összerezzentek.

\- Nem emlékszem – nézett fel rá kihívó arccal a lány. 

Aomine megforgatta a szemét, aztán végigmérte Taigat.

\- Kész vagy vele? 

\- Igen, téged is..

\- Nem lényeg – rázta meg a fejét. – Menj be Satsukihoz, míg én lemosakszom. Tiszta vér vagyok. Lehet vele is kéne majd aludnod...

\- Nekem? – lepődött meg a lány. 

\- Egyelőre megnyugodott valamennyire – túrt bele a tarkóján a hajába. Egyszerre tűnt elveszettnek és nagyon zavarban. – De állandóan összerezzen, ha csak hozzáérek, szerintem nem rám van szüksége.

\- Oké – egyezett bele Hana. – Akkor majd Kagami-kun lefertőtleníti a sebeid. 

Meg se várta a választ, belenyomta a jódot és a csomag gézt Taiga kezébe, aztán magukra hagyta őket. A vörös hajú lenézett a markában fogott tárgyakra, aztán fel a másikra, majd megint vissza. 

\- Most komolyan? – kérdezte, miután ismét felnézett, de addigra Aomine mögött már becsukódott a fürdő ajtaja is. 

Mire a kék hajú ismét megjelent, sikerült annyira összeszednie magát, hogy a másik ne tudjon szórakozni a zavarán, de úgy tűnt, Aomine amúgy sem volt olyan hangulatban.

\- Majd én megcsinálom – kapta ki a fertőtlenítőt Taiga kezéből.

\- Eh? De hát...

Elhallgatott amint Daiki elfordult tőle, hogy visszamenjen a fürdőbe. Mivel póló nélkül jött elő, Kagami most meglátta a hátát is. A bőr több helyen lehorzsolódott, a lapockái alatt pedig volt egy vágás is, ami mélynek ugyan nem tűnt, de még vérzett és nagyon is rendes fertőtlenítésére szorult. 

\- Ha csak nincs valami szupertechnikád, amivel a hátad közepét is eléred, jövök én is – morogta Aomine után. 

\- Hah? – nézett vissza rá a válla felett. 

\- Van egy vagy harminc centis vágás a hátadon, a horzsolásokról nem is beszélve – húzta fel a szemöldökét Taiga. 

A kék hajú zavartan lépett be a kis fürdőbe, majd a mosdó feletti tükörben megpróbálta szemügyre venni a hátát. Nem volt éppen egyszerű, de sikerült neki, aztán el is kezdett fájdalmasan sziszegni. 

\- Hogy a rákba, azt hittem, nem ért hozzám, amelyiknél kés volt – vizsgálgatta magát döbbenten. 

\- Csak most tűnt fel? Mikor a hátadon hoztad vissza Momoi-sant? 

Daiki először nem válaszolt, és utána is csak négy rövid szót vakkantott oda neki:

\- Eddig dolgozott az adrenalin. 

Azonban, ahogy a szemébe nézett, Taiga valami mást is látott. Dühöt. És el tudta képzelni, hogy az a düh, amit Aomine elzárt magában, bőven elég volt rá, hogy semmi fájdalmat ne érezzen az elmúlt egy órában. 

Miután Daiki kitisztogatta a sebeit az arcán és a kezein, egy hosszú pillanatig csak bámulta Taiga egyre vörösödő tükörképét, aztán egy grimasszal az arcán lehuppant a kádjuk szélére. 

\- Ha fájni fog, beverem a képed.

Kagami nem tudott válaszolni, ahhoz túlságosan is zavarban volt. Soha életében nem érezte még magát ennyire kényelmetlenül, hogy a viharba jutottak ide? Összeszorította a fogait és nekiállt letörölgetni a koszt a másik hátáról. Persze a következő pillanatban jött is a fájdalmas szisszenés, mivel kicsit erősebben nyomta rá a horzsolásokra a durva anyagú törülközőt, mint kellett volna.

\- Kagami. – Úgy tört fel a neve Aominéből, mintha egy vadállat morgott volna. 

\- Bocs. 

Nehezére esett óvatos mozdulatokkal ellátni a másik sebeit, de egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy ha a húga csinálta volna, akkor kevesebbszer nyavalygott volna a fájdalom miatt. Igen, miután eltelt öt perc, és már körülbelül úgy mozgott, mintha valami haldokló kismacskát akarna meggyógyítani, de Daiki még mindig fel-felszisszent, már biztos is volt benne, hogy csak szórakozik vele. 

A következő fájdalmas nyögés már valóságos volt, ahogy rá nyomta a fertőtlenítőszerrel átáztatott gézt a legcsúnyább horzsolásra. 

\- Te vadállat – ütött hátra a könyökével Aomine, de Taiga csak egy horkantás kísértében félrelépett. 

\- Te meg nyávogós kislány – morogta vissza, aztán folytatta a sebek ellátását. 

Jó ideig csendben voltak, a kék hajú ezek után már nem adott ki hangot, csupán meg-megrándult, ha éppen fájdalmat érzett, de ez így csak még inkább idegesítette Taigat. Egyáltalán nem érezte kényelmesnek ezt a csendet. 

\- Miért nem hívtátok a rendőrséget? 

A kibukott kérdéssel azonban csak még rosszabbá sikerült tennie mindent. Aomine nagyon hosszú ideig nem felelt, és ezúttal a némasága is olyan feszült volt, hogy vágni lehetett volna a levegőt miatta körülöttük. 

\- Engem vittek volna be – dörmögte végül mégis. 

\- Eh?! – kiáltott fel félhangosan Taiga. – Hülye vagy?! 

Megint nem érkezett azonnal a válasz, úgy tűnt, Aomine mindent jól megrág, mert nem bízik benne. 

\- Nem az első eset lett volna. Valahogy úgyis kihozták volna, hogy engem vihessenek be.

\- De miért? 

\- Kész vagy már?! 

Taiga összerezzent a hirtelen felcsattanástól, időközben már letapasztotta az utolsó horzsolást is, így most csak bólintott. 

\- Kösz. 

Daiki magára kapta a pólóját, ami eddig a mosdókagyló szélén lógott, majd minden további nélkül kimasírozott a fürdőből. Kagami zavartan nézett utána, aztán grimaszolva kidobálta a véres gézdarabokat a kukába, letörölte a mosdót és elöblítette a rongyot is, amivel a koszt szedte le a másik hátáról, és csak ezek után lépett ő is ki. 

Aztán eszébe jutott valami igen csak fontos. _Hogy fogok hazamenni?!_

\- Aomine! – szólalt meg hangosan, mivel nem tudta, a lakás melyik részébe tűnt el a másik. 

\- Halkabban már! – szisszent rá, miután kidugta a fejét a nappaliból. – Mi van?

Taiga utána ment, a srác a táskájában keresett éppen valamit. 

\- Izé... – húzta el a száját zavartan. – Haza tudnál... kísérni? 

Daiki megmerevedett mozdulat közben, aztán olyan ragadozó vigyorral a képén nézett fel rá, hogy Kagami azonnal elvörösödött. 

\- Fogd be! – morrant rá. 

\- Egy szót se szóltam... hercegnő. 

\- Ó, menj a francba! 

\- Amit csak a hercegnő szeretne – vigyorogta tovább. – De ha lehet, halkabban parancsolgasson, mert felébrednek a gyerekek – intett a fejével a papírajtó felé. 

Taiga csupán felfújta az arcát, majd a fogait csikorgatva rávert egy jó nagyot Aomine idióta fejére. Az persze csak vihogott tovább – csendesen – maga elé, de aztán azonnal elkomolyodott, mikor meghallották a csoszogást a szobája felől. 

\- Dai nii, Sacchan mégis veled akar aludni. 

Kagami nem látta a másik arcát, ahogy az vett egy nagy levegőt, mielőtt felállt volna, nem tudta, mi játszódott le benne abban a néhány másodpercben, de nem hitte, hogy bármi köze lett volna ahhoz a könnyedséghez, amit az arckifejezése akart mutatni, mikor végül felállt. 

\- Bocs, hercegnő, a királylánynak is kellek. 

Megforgatta a szemeit, és egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy akkor taxit kéne hívnia, de ez az ötlet el is veszett azonnal, mikor rájött, hogy nem volt nála egy árva yen sem. Gyönyörű. 

\- Kagami-kun, hozok neked egy takarót, elalszol a kanapén, ugye? 

\- Eh?! – fordult nagy slunggal Hana felé Taiga. 

\- Sacchanon kívül Dai nii egy barátja se aludt itt évek óta – mosolyogta a lány, aztán elfordulva tőlük, odament a szekrényhez, és pakolászni kezdett.

Taiga összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett fel Aominére, aki maga is hasonló ábrázattal vizslatta őt. _Barát?!_ Nem voltak ők semmiféle barátok. 

\- Nem egy hercegnőnek való ellátás, bocs – jelent meg egy fél vigyor a másik képén. 

\- Jaj, fogd már be, és húzzál a barátnődhöz! – nyögte Taiga, mielőtt elveszetten a hajába túrt volna. 

\- Nem a barátnőm – felelte Aomine azonnal, majd eloldalgott a szobája felé. 

\- Hát persze – morogta a vörös hajú az orra alatt, miközben átvette a takarót Hanatól. 

\- Tényleg nem az – jegyezte meg a lány. – Csak barátok. 

\- Együtt alszanak – értetlenkedett Kagami döbbenten. 

\- Ahogy már óvodáskoruk óta mindig, neked nincs ilyen barátod? – felelte Hana, aztán hirtelen elvörösödött. – Miket gondolsz, Kagami-kun? Csak egy szobában! Nem... nem úgy együtt. 

A fiatalabb megpördült a sarkán, aztán pillanatok alatt eltűnt a vékony fal túloldalán. 

\- Bakagami – hallotta még az elnyomott mormogást Taiga, aki saját maga is vöröslő arccal hanyatlott le a kanapéra. 

Lelógott róla mindene, képtelen volt kényelmes pozíciót találni, akármennyit fészkelődött is – Hana egyszer rá is szólt, hogy hagyja már abba –, de nem is ez volt a legnagyobb baja. A lány korábbi kérdése sokkal több gondot okozott neki. 

_Neked nincs ilyen barátod?_

Nem volt. Taiga hirtelen fájdalmasan tudatába került, hogy mennyire nem voltak sosem igazi barátai. _Tatsuya..._ A nyakában lógó gyűrűt birizgálva bámulta a plafont, amire az utcáról beszűrődő fények festettek mintákat. Tatsuya volt az egyetlen barátja, akivel évekig együtt voltak, de annak is vége lett. 

A kis nappaliban, amit megtöltött élettel a három gyerek szuszogása tőle alig pár méterre, a gondolatai visszatértek a nap korábbi részére, olyan volt, mintha hetek teltek volna már el reggel óta, mikor elindult a negyeddöntőre. Mire a bátyja hangja is felhangzott a fejében, már félálomban volt.

_A kosárlabda csak egy játék._

Az érzés, hogy sarokba szorították ismét visszatért, és álmában sem távozott tőle, reggelig hadakozott az elméjének szörnyeivel. Szüksége volt egy kiútra, mindennél jobban szüksége volt valami megoldásra, mielőtt elveszik tőle az életét. 

Tizennyolc éves lett, éppen ideje volt elkezdenie valóban gondolkodni a jövőről, nem volt már hova menekülni előle. Azért őszintén remélte, hogy az egész év nem lesz annyira katasztrófa, mint ez a születésnap volt...

~*~

Reggel arra ébredt, hogy bombát hajítottak a mellkasára... Ettől a gondolattól persze olyan gyorsan magához is tért, hogy a bomba hangosan sikítva zuhant le róla a földre. Alig telt el két másodperc azonban, és már megint mászott is vissza rá.

\- Miért van két szemöldököd? Miért két színű a hajad? Miért piros a szemed? Még sose láttam piros szemeket! Te valami démon vagy? Sacchan nee azt mondta, hogy a nevedben is benne van a tűz, akkor biztos démon vagy. Nagyon kúúúúúúúl.

Taiga nagyokat pislogva hallgatta az ölében ülő kisfiú hadarását, miközben az először a szemöldökét húzta meg, majd a haját is, és végül csak azért nem nyomta ki a szemét, mert még időben elkapta a kezét mozdulat közben. 

\- Tudsz tüzet okádni vagy valami menő dolog? – követelőzött tovább.

Mivel a kicsi minden szavát ugrándozás kísérte, ami egyáltalán nem esett jól az idősebb férfiasságának, egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, benyúlt a hónalja alá és egyszerűen felemelte őt a levegőbe. Hangos, de egyáltalán nem kellemetlen kacagás tört fel belőle, ami csak fokozódott, mikor Taiga maga is felállt, így az apróság még magasabbra került. 

\- Még, még, még magasabbra! Repülni is tudsz?! – nézett le Taigara élénken csillogó, mélykék szemekkel. 

\- Én nem, de fogadjunk, te tudsz – vigyorodott el ő maga is, aztán mintha repülőt tartana a kezében, nagy lépésekkel körbereptette a gyereket a kanapé körül. 

A harmadik körnél tarthattak, mire észrevette végre a konyhában összegyűlt nézőközönséget is, akik maguk is mosolyogva, vagy éppen nevetve, mint Hana figyelték őket. 

\- Na, jól van, te ördögfióka, reggeli! – szólalt meg a Taiga számára ismeretlen asszony a tűzhely mellett. 

Esetlenül biccentett egyet, majd a hóna alá kapva a továbbra is kacagó kicsit, átlépett a nappaliból a konyhába. 

\- Jó reggelt kívánok! – köszönt udvariasan. – Elnézést a zavarásért. Kagami Taiga vagyok. 

\- Dehogy zavarsz, Kagami-kun! Ezer éve mondogattam Daikinak, hogy hívjon már át végre, ideje volt, hogy megtette, de igazán szólhatott volna előre, akkor lenne más is reggelire, mint pirítós. 

Taiga összevont szemöldökkel pillantott le az egyik széken kuporgó, egy kicsi lányt az ölében fogó Momoira, aki mosolyogva megrázta felé a fejét. Ha nem látja a szemeit is, valószínűleg ő maga is bedőlt volna a ragyogó mosolynak, ami az ajkain ült. A tekintete azonban, ahogy összevillant a pillantásuk, sötét volt és törött, miközben azt sikította felé: Ne mondd el neki! Nem mondhatod el neki! 

\- Véletlenül alakult csupán így, ööö... Aomine-san – tette hozzá esetlenül, nem tudta, hogy szólítsa az asszonyt. 

\- Valójában Wakabe-san – tett le egy nagy kancsó teát az asztalra a nő. – De nyugodtan szólíts csak obachannak, mint Sacchan! – Taiganak megdöbbenni sem volt ideje a néven, vagy a megszólításon, mert az asszony elkiabálta magát, és a hangereje volt annyira hangos, hogy inkább attól kapjon majdnem szívrohamot. – HA NEM VAGY ITT KÉT PILLANATON BELÜL, NEMHOGY REGGELIT NEM KAPSZ, DE EBÉDET SE, KISFIAM! 

A következő másodpercben el is húzták a hátsó szoba ajtaját, és mivel Kagami továbbra is félúton állt, azonnal meg is látta a kioldalgó Aominét. Ahogy egymásra néztek, Taiga tudta, hogy ezúttal nem csak ő jött azonnal zavarba. A másik srác beletúrt a hajába a tarkójánál, majd a hasát vakarva elfordította a fejét is, ahogy Taiga is inkább visszakapta a tekintetét a konyha felé. Ha előző reggel valaki azt mondta volna neki, hogy ő ma Aomine Daiki lakásában fog ébredni, valószínűleg őrültnek nézte volna az illetőt, és akkor most tessék. 

\- Ossz – morogta Daiki a többieknek, és belépve a kis konyhába, levetődött a Satsuki melletti székre. A lány ölében eddig békésen pirítóst majszolgató kislány azonnal nyújtogatni kezdte a kezeit felé, így aztán átvette őt a barátnőjétől. 

\- Hogy néz ki az arcod, te gyerek? – lépett oda hozzá az anyukája, és megfogva az állát, felé fordította a fejét. – Mit csináltál már megint?

\- Elestem – válaszolta lustán az. 

\- Minden bizonnyal én vagyok az egyetlen anya a világon, aki ezt a választ nem veheti azonnal hazugságnak – jegyezte meg a nő, aztán elengedte őt, és ezúttal Taiga felé fordult, akinek a karja alól időközben a kisfiú leugrott és odahúzva Momoi mellé a székét, immár élénken magyarázott valamit. – Kagami-kun is elesett? – kérdezte. 

Taiga vöröslő arccal, önkéntelenül érintette meg a szemöldöke melletti kötést. 

\- Együtt... estünk el – válaszolta habozva. 

\- Mert az az idióta nem volt képes megcsinálni a világ legegyszerűbb mozdulatát, hiába áldoztam rá az időmet, hogy megtanítsam neki. – Aomine könnyedén folytatta a hazugságot, immár egyáltalán nem zavartatva magát, a reggelijén csámcsogva. 

\- Ne higgyen neki, obachan, Kagamin tanította Dai-chant – szólt közbe Momoi. – És Dai-chan hibája volt az esés is. 

\- Nem is igaz! És te amúgy se pofázz bele – morrant rá Aomine, mire kapott egyet a feje tetejére az anyjától.

\- Vigyázz a szádra a gyerekek előtt! 

Taiga erre már képes volt végre legalább annyira felengedni, hogy megeresztett egy vigyort. Nem volt túl jó a hazudozásban, örült, hogy ezek után már elterelődni látszott a téma. 

\- Kagami-kun, ülj már le! – intett neki Hana, miután már nem kellett segítenie az anyjának, így ő is elfoglalta a helyét. 

\- Egyél amennyi beléd fér! – tette hozzá az asszony is.

Aki egyébként nem is tűnt annyira asszonynak, állapította meg Taiga, miután végre leült ő is az asztalhoz. Egyáltalán nem tűnt még harmincnak sem, pedig annyi azért nyilvánvalóan volt. Újra és újra azon kapta magát, hogy míg a többiek élénken csevegtek körülötte, a nőt figyelve azon gondolkodik, mi is a helyzet ezzel a családdal. 

A három kisebbnek, még ha a szemük kéksége egyezett is Daikiéval, amit az anyjuktól örököltek, a bőrök szinte hófehér volt, és valahogy nehezére esett igazi hasonlóságot felismerni közöttük. Mégis, ahogy a kicsi lány csimpaszkodott rajta, ahogy Hana kezelte őt előző este, vagy ahogy a kisfiú miután befejezte az evést, rácsimpaszkodott hátulról, senki se vonhatta igazán kétségbe, hogy testvérek. Olyan testvérek, ahogy Taiga mindig is elképzelte a testvérséget. 

Ahogy elalvás előtt, most is elöntötte őt az az idegesítő, tagadhatatlan magány, amit minden másnál jobban utált érezni. Amit valamiért otthon, a lakásában, mikor ténylegesen egyedül szokott lenni, sose érzett. Akkor miért most? 

Még ha Wakabe-san bíztatta is őt, hogy egyen nyugodtan, amennyit csak bír – ha annyit evett volna, amúgy sem jut senkinek sem –, két szeletnél többet nem tudott leerőszakolni a torkán. Pocsékul érezte magát, és ez akkor sem javult, mikor elindultak végre, hogy ő és Momoi hazamenjenek. 

Némaságba burkolózva bandukolt csak a két másik mögött, míg ki nem értek a lakótelepről. Megálltak az útkereszteződésnél, ami úgy tűnt, két teljesen külön világot választ el egymástól. Mögöttük az emeletes házak szürkesége tornyosult, míg előttük családi házak színes összevisszasága terült el. 

\- Amint lehet, visszajuttatom a pulcsidat, jó? – mosolygott rá Momoi Taigara, akinek egyelőre az sem volt világos, hogy megérkeztek. 

A lány a lakásban még Aomine egyik pólójában volt, de el már úgy indultak, hogy visszavette a szakadt szoknyát és az ő pulcsiját is, hogy ismét elrejtse azt. Taiga biccentett, aztán elkerekedett szemekkel merevedett meg, mikor a lány lábujjhegyre pipiskedve, megpuszilta az arcát.

\- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél, Kagamin. 

Vöröslő arccal figyelte, ahogy a lány megölelte Aominét, majd integetve nekik, átrohant a zebrán a másik oldalra. Ahogy ott egy pillanatra megállt, a szél belekapott a hosszú hajába, és olyan széles, őszinte mosollyal intett feléjük még egyszer, hogy Kagami teljesen elfelejtkezett róla, ha közelebb lennének és a szemeit is látná, az a sötétség is még mindig ott lenne bennük. 

Taiga abban a néhány másodpercben szerelmes volt Satsukiba. Mély, a mellkasát zengető ütésekkel vert a szíve, ahogy figyelte az integető lányt, és tudta, az egész világgal képes lett volna harcolni, hogy soha többet ne kelljen keresztül mennie azon, ami előző este történt. 

Aztán persze Momoi elfordult, majd el is tűnt a sarkon az egyik ház kapuja mögött és a varázslat megtört. Taigaval sokszor megesett az ilyesmi. Néha még idegenek iránt is képes volt így fellángolni, de azért a legtöbb esetben kellett hozzá valami más is. Taiga az erős emberekhez vonzódott ennyire. Satsukiról eddig is tudta, hogy talpraesett lány, akit sose vett volna félvállról, de most először érezte úgy igazán, mennyire erős is. Az a mosoly, az hogy egyáltalán képes volt mosolyogni azok után, ahogy előző este látta őt, erről árulkodott igazán. Hogy mennyire erős volt. 

\- Ha abbahagytad a bámulást, akár húzhatnánk is – jegyezte meg Daiki mellette, kirántva őt a gondolatai közül. 

\- Feleségül kéne venned Momoi-sant a suli után, ember – bukott ki Taigaból, mielőtt elindultak volna. 

\- HAH?! Mi a rákot hablatyolsz?! – ugatta le őt azonnal Aomine, de Kagami figyelmét nem kerülte el a pír, ami kiült a másik arcára. Minden további nélkül el is indult előre. 

\- Komolyan mondom. Egy marha lennél, ha nem vennéd el – zsebre vágta a kezeit, és követte Aominét az autóút mellett visszafelé. 

\- Akadjál le rólam! 

Nem mondott mást, de a véleménye attól még nem változott. Ha ő lett volna Aomine helyében, akármilyen fiatal volt is, biztos, hogy megkéri Momoi kezét és többet nem hagyja, hogy bármi is történjen vele. Persze Taiga akkor még nem tudott, vagy értett semmit. Nem ismerte Daiki és Satsuki kapcsolatát, ahogy nem tudott semmit a családjáról sem. Nem tudott semmit Aominéről és nevetséges módon, nem is az járt a fejében aznap délelőtt, míg bandukolt a másik mögött, hogy meg akarná őt ismerni. Csak arra tudott gondolni, milyen szívesen élné az életét. 

Mert Taiga akkor még nem értett semmit.

~*~

A következő két hét végtelen lassúsággal telt el. Taiga otthon volt, nem járt máshova, mint uszodába, hogy ott legalább tudja valamennyire mozgatni a testét. A jobb kezén a kisujja végül nem tört el, de nem sok híja volt, így az orvosa azt mondta, ha csak kicsit is megerőlteti valamivel, annak nagyon rossz vége lesz. Ezért aztán nem járt edzésre, és a labdáját is csak addig látta, míg éppen ránézett a nappali sarkában, ahova a kórházból hazajöve lehajította. Végtelenül unatkozott, de mégse vágyott emberek közé, ki kellett volna bogóznia az életét, eldönteni végre, mi is a cél, és legalább rájönni az első lépésre a felé.

Azonban ezt könnyebb mondani, mint megtenni. Egyáltalán nem volt egyszerű. Nem értette magát. Olyan könnyedén hozta meg a döntést, hogy visszajön Japánba és itt próbál szerencsét a kosárlabdával, akkor most miért nem tudott rájönni, hogyan is tovább? 

Erre az egy kérdésre végül megtalálta egyedül is a választ. Az elmúlt másfél évben úgy hozzászokott, hogy nem kell egyedül csinálnia semmit, hogy mindig van valaki, akire támaszkodhat, hogy a korábbi mód, ahogy élte az életét most már járhatatlan volt számára. És ahogy erre rádöbbent, hirtelen az üres lakás, ami már az Aominénél töltött este óta amúgy sem volt annyira kellemes hely, még fojtogatóbb lett. 

_\- Fuck this shit..._

Magára húzta a vékony lepedőt, amit a pokoli meleg augusztusi estéken takaróként használt, belefúrta a fejét a párnájába, de ettől sem lett semmi jobb. _Miért? Miért vagyok ennyire..._ Magányos. Taiga ezt a szót még kigondolni sem merte. Ahhoz túl félelmetes volt a jelentése. 

Huszadikán, miután az orvosa végre kiadta az engedélyt, hogy visszamehet edzeni, fel is tűnt az iskola sportcsarnokában, igaz, késve, és egyelőre semmi motivációval. Megállt az ajtónak támaszkodva, és addig nem tett egy mozdulatot sem, míg a többiek észre nem vették. Nem voltak sokan, még csak az edzőt sem látta, Kiyoshi senpai vezénylete alatt játszottak. 

\- Kagami-kun! 

Összerezzent. Annyira bámult a semmibe, hogy megadta a lehetőséget Kurokonak, hogy megijessze. Ennyi idő után persze már tudta, hogy teljesen szándékosan csinálja, ezért nem adta meg neki az örömet, hogy üvöltözni kezdjen, csak intett neki.

\- Ossz! 

\- Milyen volt Amerikában? – kérdezte a jól megszokott lágy mosollyal az arcán Kuroko. 

Ó. Tényleg. Azt hazudta, hogy elutazik, hogy ne kelljen megmondania, verekedésben majdnem eltörte az ujját. 

\- Elment. Ti nem voltatok nyaralni? 

\- De. Okinawan, múlt héten, szörnyűséges volt. 

Taiga elvigyorodott, azt el tudta képzelni. Kuroko utálta a meleget, utált a melegen lenni, a nyár volt a legkevésbé kedvelt évszaka, kínszenvedés lehetett számára az óceán parton eltölteni egy teljes hetet. 

Nem beszéltek többet, Kiyoshinak végre feltűnt, hogy az árnyék srác időközben meglógott, így észrevette Kagamit is, az edzésnek pedig ezzel vége is lett. Miközben a fiatalabbak szépen csendben meglógtak, valószínűleg az iskola medencéje felé véve az irányt, Koga, Mitobe és a többiek, akikkel jóban volt, odagyűltek köré és nagy serényen mindenki beszámolt, hogy is alakult eddig a szünetük. Taiga ahogy mindig, most is pillanatok alatt olvadt fel a társai között, és elfelejtett minden hülyeséget, amivel kínozta magát az elmúlt két hétben. Végre jól érezte magát, nagyon szüksége volt már erre.

Már besötétedett körülöttük, mire hármasban maradtak Kiyoshival és Kurokoval. Tetsu az oldalvonal mellett ülve figyelte a másik kettőt, akik bohóckodva dobáltak egyszerre két labdát egymás között, azért küzdve – valószínűleg, Kuroko semmi szabályt nem bírt felfedezni a játékukban –, hogy megszerezzék egyszerre mindkettőt. Mire Teppei végre a földre került, és Taiga győzedelmesen fellökte a levegőbe mindkét kezét, amiben egy-egy labdát tartott, úgy kifulladt, hogy még nevetni sem maradt energiája. Az idősebb műtétje óta eltelt már ugyan majd nyolc hónap, de csak az elmúlt pár hétben kezdett ismét járni az edzésekre, és most is leginkább csak Rikonak segített. Nem szabadott terhelnie magát és nem is volt igazán értelme. Ő már többet nem kosárlabdázhatott ebben az életben. 

\- Senpai – nézett le rá Taiga hirtelen teljesen elkomolyodva. Teppei a szokásos ragyogó mosolyával pillantott rá, továbbra is nagy levegőket véve. – Mit jelent neked a kosárlabda? 

A másik, ha el nem is tűnt az arcáról a mosoly, azért legalább a ragyogásból vesztett kicsit, hogy látszódjon rajta, abban a néhány másodpercben, míg gondolkodott, komolyan megfontolta a kérdést.

\- Bajtársakat. Azt hiszem – felelte végül, aztán felemelve a kezeit kérte Kagamitól az egyik labdát.

A fiatalabb odaadta neki, majd továbbra is némán figyelte, ahogy pörgetni kezdte azt a kezében. 

\- Bajtársakat, akikre számíthatok – ismételte meg. – Hyuugat és Rikot – folytatta elmélázva. – Egy álmot, amit sikerült beteljesítenem.

Taiga összevonta a szemöldökeit az utóbbit hallva. 

\- Tényleg? Tényleg így látod? 

\- Kagami-kun – szólt rá Tetsu, aki időközben már közelebb húzódott hozzájuk, és most figyelmesen hallgatva őket térdelt Kiyoshi mellett. 

Nem akart ő udvariatlan lenni, vagy bolygatni az idősebb érzéseit, elképzelni sem tudta, milyen lelki traumákon mehetett át az elmúlt hónapokban, míg szembe kellett néznie vele, hogy végleg tönkretette a lábát. De... nem bírta elképzelni, hogy az az egy győzelem elég lehessen számára. Azt hitte, Teppei annál jobban szereti ezt az egészet. 

\- Talán majd egyszer igen lesz erre a kérdésre a válasz, most még nem teljesen az – nevetett fel rá Kiyoshi olyan szörnyűségesen szomorú tekintettel, hogy Taiga azonnal elszégyellte magát, amiért visszakérdezett. – De... nem akarom megbánni a döntésem, úgyhogy ebben fogok hinni. 

\- Ne haragudj – hajtotta le a fejét Kagami, és úgy szorította a labdát a kezei között, hogy már kezdtek elzsibbadni az ujjai. 

\- Ugyan már! – legyintett egyet Kiyoshi nevetve, majd egy nem túl erőteljes mozdulattal, de fejbe dobta a fiatalabbat. – Neked mit jelent a kosárlabda? 

Taiga megdörzsölte a feje búbját, ahol nekivágódott a labda, aztán szembefordult a palánkkal és elhajította azt, ami nála volt.

\- Az életemet – mormogta maga elé, miközben bámulta a kezeit. 

De ha tényleg annyit jelentett, akkor miért nem volt képes rájönni, hova is kéne haladnia ennek az életnek? 

Mikor elváltak Teppeitől hazafelé menet, Kuroko egy ideig csendesen bandukolt mellette, de aztán mivel ő nem mondott semmit, a fiatalabb szólalt meg végül: 

\- Van valami gond, Kagami-kun? 

Tetsu megállt, ezért neki sem volt más lehetősége, szembefordult vele, és feltette ugyanazt a kérdést, amit korábban Kiyoshi senpainak.

\- Neked mi a kosárlabda, Kuroko?

A másik nem tűnt meglepettnek, szinte azonnal válaszolt:

\- Egy játék, aminek a barátaimat köszönhetem. 

Taiga elhúzta a száját. 

\- Játék? Csak egy játék...? 

\- "Csak"? – ismételte meg Kuroko döbbenten. – Miért tetted hozzá, hogy csak? 

\- Semmiért. 

Hátat fordított a másiknak, és ismét elindult, de kettőt sem lépett, hangosan fel kellett kiáltania, mert neki vágódott a fejének Kuroko kosárlabdája. Dühösen pördült ismét meg, de az ő idegessége semmi volt ahhoz a haraghoz képest, ahogy a kisebb nézett rá. 

\- Ha nem mondod el, mi bajod van, rajtad fogom gyakorolni az új technikámat, Kagami-kun. 

Taiga azonnal lépett hátra kettőt, Kuroko labdával a kezében, készen rá, hogy valami őrült mozdulattal nekivágja azt, nagyon is ijesztő látvány volt. 

\- Jól van már – morogta, aztán megereszkedtek a vállai, és lehuppant a kerítés aljába, ami mellett álltak. – Jól van már. 

Kuroko is lekuporodott mellé, aztán Taiga döcögősen, de beszámolt az _árnyékának_ a gondjairól. Kihagyta ugyan a magányos részt, meg hogy nem érzi jól magát a bőrében, és igyekezett csak a pályaválasztásra koncentrálni, de így meg úgy hatott számára, minta eltűnt volna a súlya a problémájának. Tetsu nem szólt egyszer sem közbe, ha néha nem pillantott volna le rá, azt is elfelejti, hogy egyáltalán ott van, és miután Kagami teljesen elhallgatott, utána is jó ideig nem nyitotta ki a száját. 

\- Aomine-kunnal kéne beszélned. 

\- HAH?! Hogy jön ide Aomine? – kapta felé a fejét sokkal nagyobb megrökönyödéssel, mint talán kellett volna. Szándékosan nem ejtett egy szót sem a srácról. 

\- Aomine-kun az egyetlen ember, aki ugyanannyira szereti a kosárlabdát, mint te, Kagami-kun. Az egyetlen, akit ismerek – tette hozzá mosolyogva. 

\- Azt hittem, hogy legalább a Kiseki no Sedai minden tagja...

Kuroko megrázta a fejét már azelőtt, hogy Taiga befejezte volna azt a mondatot. 

\- Nem. Egyikünk se azért játszott, amiért ti – felelte. – Mind szeretik, ezt sose tagadnám, de ha megkérdeznéd tőlük ugyanezt külön-külön, egyikük sem válaszolná azt, amit te. Egyikük se mondaná azt, hogy az az élete. 

\- És Aomine...? 

Tetsu kuncogott egyet. 

\- Hát, lehet nem használna ilyen nyálasan nagy szavakat, mint te – takarta el az arcát is, miközben Taiga elégedetlenül rámordult. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy az ő válaszával elégedett lennél. – Elhallgatott egy pillanatra. – Szeretnéd, hogy megbeszéljek vele egy találkozót?

\- NEM! – rázta meg a fejét Kagami azonnal, és nagyon is gyanúsan. – Nem kell, hagyjad csak. 

A kisebb összehúzott szemekkel méregette egy ideig, de aztán, ahogy nagyon sokszor, nem mondott semmit. Valahogy ez a srác mindig tudta, mikor kell és mikor nem kell tovább kérdezősködnie. Kuroko felállt, majd nyújtotta neki is a kezét, hogy felhúzza a járdáról. 

\- Naa. – Megfogta a kicsi kezet, de még nem mozdult meg. – Barátok vagyunk, ugye... _Tetsu_? 

\- Miket beszélsz? – nevetett fel a másik, ahogy felhúzta őt. – Persze, hogy azok vagyunk. 

Taiga arcán zavart félvigyor tűnt fel, ahogy nézett le a kisebbre. 

\- De Aomine-kun lehetséges, hogy szétrúgja a hátsód, ha meghallja, hogy Tetsunak hívsz. 

\- Akkor lehet, hogy passzolom – nevetett fel most már ő is, hátravetett fejjel és hangosan, ahogy mindig szokott. – Úgy se hiszem, hogy hozzá tudnék szokni, fura. 

\- Úgy hívsz, ahogy akarsz, nekem nem számít – mosolygott fel rá a nagy, világoskék szemeivel. Aztán nyújtózkodott egyet, majd _ördögi_ vigyorral pislogott kettőt. – Most pedig meg kell hívnod egy vanília shakere, az az órabérem a lelkizésért. 

\- HAH?! 

Taiga aznap sokkal könnyebb szívvel ment haza. Nem oldódott meg semmi, de legalább egy apró lépcső feltűnt, amerre léphetett. _Beszélni Aominével?_ Ez a lehetőség sokkal kevésbé borzasztotta el, mint egy évvel korábban tette volna.

~*~

A lehetőség azonban, hogy fel is hozza a témát a másiknak, tizenegy napig váratott magára. A nyári szünet utolsó szombatja volt, házi feladatokat kellett volna írnia, ezért aztán már alig valamivel dél után el is menekült a lakásból, és a kosárlabdapálya felé vette az irányt. A gyerekek a szokásos hangzavarral köszöntötték, pillanatok alatt el is felejtette, mit hagyott maga mögött, csak a játékra koncentrált. Aomine majd két órával később érkezett meg, Taiga nevetve intett neki, amit persze a másik értetlen szemöldök összehúzással viszonzott.

\- Mi van? – kérdezte, miután lehányta a cuccait a kerítés tövébe. 

\- Tudtam, hogy te is előkerülsz lassan – vigyorogta Kagami. – Sok a lecke, mi? 

Daiki egy pillanatig csak bámult rá, aztán az ő szája széle is felfelé görbült. 

\- Matek, bazeg, kinyitottam a könyvet, aztán be is csuktam. 

\- Nálam már jobb vagy, én elő se vettem őket, itt vagyok dél óta. 

\- Ejj, lázadunk, lázadunk, hercegnő? 

Nem is mondott semmit a megszólításra, csak odahajította Aominének a labdáját, aki továbbra is vigyorogva elkapta, majd egy képtelen mozdulattal, félpályán is túlról dobott egy kosarat. 

\- Felvágós – forgatta meg a szemeit Taiga.

\- Mindig. Egy-egy ellen? – kérdezte Daiki lustán. 

\- Túl sok a gyerek – mutatott a körülöttük csivitelő kisebb seregre. 

\- Héj, kölykök! – kiáltotta el magát a következő pillanatban a kék hajú. – Ki akar látni valami naggggggyon menő dolgot? 

\- Én! Én! Én is! Én is! – érkezett az azonnal sipákolás.

\- Akkor húzzatok át arra a félpályára, és megmutatjuk Taiga niichannal! 

Kagami szerette volna képen vágni egy fatönkkel azért, ahogy kimondta a nevet, amin a gyerekek szólították, de el kellett ismernie, a csali bevált, két pillanat alatt lett üres az egyik fele a pályának, így már nem állt semmi az útjukba, hogy játszhassanak.

\- Akkora rohadék vagy, nincs is semmi kúl, amit meg akarnál nekik mutatni, fogadjunk – mormogta Taiga, miután megálltak egymással szemben. 

\- Miről beszélsz? Nézhetnek kosarazni _engem_ , annál kúlabb dolgot egész életükben nem fognak látni. 

A kényszer, hogy megdobálja Aominét valami nagy és kemény dologgal csak erősödött, ahogy a következő pillanatban, míg ő vágott egy grimaszt, Daiki kikapta a kezéből a labdát, aztán nagy hangzavart keltve, látványosan csinált egy dunkot. A gyerekek máris éljenezni és tapsolni kezdtek, a srác pedig, mint egy elégedett szupersztár döcögött vissza Taigahoz, aki nagyon csúnyán nézett rá.

\- Egy ide – vigyorogta Aomine.

\- Na, húzzál a manóba! – morrant rá, aztán a meccs tényleg elkezdődött.

És el is tartott órákig. Néha a gyerekek meg-megszakították őket ugyan, ha kérdezni akartak valamit, de egy idő után már ezt is abbahagyták, ahogy teljesen elvesztették az érdeklődést a végtelen játék iránt. Az a kettő átkerült egy külön világba, nem létezett senki más körülöttük, csak a félpálya volt, a labda és a vágy, hogy legyőzzék a másikat. Abban a néhány órában, különbség sem volt közöttük, akár egy ember is lehettek volna, ha a színeik nem különböztetik meg őket annyira. 

Ebben a néhány hónapban, mióta együtt játszottak, a stílusuk, ahogy a labdát kezelték, nagyon hasonlóvá vált – még ha Taiga távol is volt attól, hogy azt a fajta lazaságot, ami Daiki játékát jellemezte átvehesse –, ezt nem is mutathatta volna jobban, hogy este nyolc körül, mikor teljesen kifogyva a szuszból, elterültek végre a földön, az eredmény 307-307 volt. 

\- Rohadtul, de nem hiszek neked, biztos, hogy lecsaltál pár pontot valahol a számolásból, idióta – mondta Daiki, de valahogy semmi méreg nem volt a hangjában, úgy vigyorgott, mint egy elégedett macska. 

\- Hagyjál már, még így is kedves voltam, mert hagytam, hogy azt a három egyáltalán nem szabályos kosarat is beleszámoljuk, amit produkáltál! – vágott vissza Taiga. Ő maga is hasonlóan érzett. Elfáradt, ez alapvető volt, de valahogy minden sokkal könnyebbnek tűnt a testében, az a lomhaság, ami rátelepedett hónap eleje óta végre teljesen eltűnt. 

Kosárlabda.

_Az életem._

\- Nee, Aomine! – Feldobta a labdát, amit eddig a hasán ölelt a magasba, majd mikor az visszazuhant és elkapta, feltette végre a kérdést, ami fúrta az oldalát. – Te miért kosarazol?

\- Hah? – morrant fel a másik.

\- Miért kosarazol? – ismételte meg. Kényelmetlenül érezte magát persze, de tudnia kellett. Tudnia kellett, hogy nincs egyedül ezekkel az érzésekkel. 

Daiki morgott az orra alatt valamit, amit nem igazán értett, és jó sokáig elhúzta a válaszolást, de azért megtette:

\- Mert nincs más választásom. 

Taiga hátralökte a fejét, hogy ránézzen, de így is csak a feje búbját látta, mivel nem egymás mellett feküdtek, hanem teljesen egyvonalban. 

\- Ezt meg, hogy érted? 

\- Láttad, hol élünk. Láttad, _hogy_ élünk – hangsúlyozta ki azt az egy szót. 

Nem volt biztos benne, mire gondol. Az ő véleménye szerint jól éltek, nyilván szerényen, de mind olyan boldognak tűntek, míg ott volt náluk. Nem, egyáltalán nem értette Aomine helyzetét. 

\- A kosár az egyetlen esélyem. Ha ezt nem használom ki, annyi volt. Nincs más esélyem – rázta meg kicsit a fejét, aztán hirtelen felült, és megtámaszkodva a térdén, hátratúrta a haját. 

\- Szóval akarod tovább is csinálni? Nem fogod a suli után abbahagyni? – kérdezte Taiga, továbbra is fektében, számára ez volt a fontos most. 

\- Nyilván – morrantotta oda neki Daiki. – Mi a rák van veled?! 

\- Kuroko azt mondta, szerinte a Kisekiből senki nem fogja tovább folytatni suli után. Hogy mindenkinek csak egy játék volt ez az egész. 

\- Ez igen nyilvánvaló – húzta el a száját. – Akashi és Midorima alá úgyis betolják a kipárnázott igazgatói széket, sok választásuk nincs...

\- Midorima családja is gazdag? – kérdezett vissza kicsit meglepetten Taiga.

\- Orvosok. Övék az egyik kórház Saitamaban. 

\- Wow. 

\- Ja. Murasaki és Kise meg... Az a kettő van annyira idióta, hogy ne lehessen megmondani, hogy döntenek az utolsó pillanatban, de nem hiszem, hogy akarnák folytatni. Nem szeretik eléggé. 

\- És te szereted? 

\- Nem, ember, utálom – forgatta meg a szemeit. 

Taiga közben maga is felült, de a másik továbbra is csak a hátát mutatta felé, ezért fejbe dobta őt, amire persze pont azt a reakciót kapta, amit várt. Aomine megpördült, és mérgesen vicsorgott rá.

\- Én is folytatni akarom. – Odahajította neki a labdát. 

\- Jó neked – felelte grimaszolva Daiki és egy erőteljes mozdulattal visszadobta a labdát. 

Taiga tenyere égni kezdett kicsit, ahogy elkapta. 

\- Ez az életem. Nem ismerek más életet, ezért folytatni akarom.

Nevetségesen néztek ki, ahogy alig két méterre egymástól dobálgatták a labdát olyan erővel, hogy az, amelyik éppen elkapta, fel is szisszent a fájdalomtól. 

\- Nagy szavak – vágta vissza a kék hajú. – Tetsu mondta, hogy előtted is ott van a családi cég igazgatósági posztja. 

\- Nincsen – rázta meg a fejét Kagami. – De ha lenne is, nem akarok a családom bábja lenni. 

A másik erre már válasz nélkül hajította vissza a labdát, csupán dühösen ciccentett egyet. 

\- Jó lenne egy nap együtt játszani valamelyik nagy csapatban, nem? – kérdezte hirtelen egy őszinte, nagyon széles vigyorral.

A következő pillanatban a labda teljes erővel találta képen Daikit. A sokktól mozdulni sem tudott, így talán tíz év óta először, képtelen volt elkapni egy passzt. Úgy érezte, beszakadt az egész arca, és miután Taiga sápítozásával kísérve végre képes volt elengedni azt, meg sem lepődött a véren, ami a tenyerére kenődött. 

\- Kagami – morogta. – Ha eltörted az orrom, kibelezlek és megcsinálom a maradékaidat kajának a halaimnak. 

\- Vannak halaid? – kérdezett vissza a vörös hajú egy pillanatra abbahagyva a sápítozást. 

\- Kagami! 

\- Dai nii! Dai nii! 

Taigat csak az mentette meg tőle, hogy ott helyben meghaljon Aomine pillantásától, hogy felhangzott a pályán túlról Hana kiabálása. 

\- Dai nii, azt mondtuk, hétre legyél otthon, mert... Ti meg mit csináltok? – váltott hangsúlyt a lány azonnal, mikor meglátta a véres arcú bátyját. 

\- Kagamin, még ha Dai-chan a legidegesítőbb ember is, akit ismerünk, erőszakhoz folyamodni nem szép dolog – tette hozzá Momoi, miután ő is belépett a pályára Hana mögött. 

\- Nem vagyok idegesítő!

\- Nem vertem meg... 

Tiltakozott egyszerre a másik kettő, aztán Aomine felüvöltött a fájdalomtól, mikor a húga letérdelve elé, azonnal ráfogott az orrára és megmozgatta kicsit.

\- Nincs eltörve, tessék, zsebkendő – felelte, és ügyet sem vetett a srác morgására. – Nem hiszem el, hogy képes vagy a saját születésnapi bulidról is késni – vágott rá egyet még a fejére, mielőtt felállt volna.

\- Nem állt szándékomban megjelenni sem – válaszolta az. Valószínűleg hatásosabb lett volna a mérges dörmögés, ha nem szorítja az orrára a zsebkendőt, amitől nagyon viccesen jöttek csak elő belőle a hangok. 

A hármasnak nehezére esett elrejteni a vigyorokat az arcukon és a két lány nem is igazán próbálkozott, Taiga is csak azért, mert még félő volt, hogy kivégzik ott helyben. 

\- Ne, Kagamin – guggolt le vele szemben Momoi. 

A vörös hajú arcán zavart pír jelent meg, miután végigfutott a pillantása a lányon, akin csupán egy lenge, mélyen kivágott nyári ruha volt. Nyelni is elfelejtett egy pillanatra azonban, mikor az arcán ülő mosolyt is meglátta, így majdnem belefulladt a saját nyálába. Biztos volt benne, hogy Daiki ezúttal már a nevetséges viselkedése miatt morrant fel. 

\- Tessék? – hebegte. 

\- Jössz velünk te is, ugye? 

A két srác egyszerre kiáltott fel döbbenetükben. 

\- De Dai-chan, mondtam, hogy tönkretettük Kagamin születésnapját a múltkor, igazán kárpótolnunk kell őt – kapta a fejét Satsuki a barátja felé. Taiga bugyután bámulta a meglebbenő rózsaszín hajtincseket, amik egyre biztosabb volt benne, valami varázslatnak hála külön életet élnek. 

\- Miért az én születésnapomon kell őt kárpótolnod?! 

\- Hát mert egy dupla születésnap mindig jobb, mint egy sima! 

És ezzel a dolgot el is intézték, hiába minden morgás, hiába Taiga feszélyezett ellenkezése, fél órával később már ott is álltak Aomine lakásának ajtajában. Azonban amint az kinyílt, Kagaminak már nem volt ideje olyasmivel foglalkozni, mint hogy semmi keresnivalója sincsen ott, ugyanis a karjaiba repült egy kék hajú, izgatott gombóc. 

\- Onichan! Onichan is jött! – kiáltozta Wataru, Daiki kisöccse. 

\- Wacchan, _oniichan_ , nem oni* – kuncogta Momoi. 

Taiga erőltetetten nevetett egyet, miközben ismét próbálta megakadályozni, hogy a gyerek kinyomja a szemeit. Mi a manót keresett megint itt? Ha ő nem is tudta, úgy tűnt, a család minden más tagja számára ez nem is volt kérdés, úgy fogadták, mintha odatartozna. 

És kapott születésnapi köszöntést. Még ha majd harminc nappal később is, még ha a tortán persze csak Daiki neve szerepelt, a gyerekek, Wakabe-san és Momoi-san neki is elénekelték a Happy Birthdayt, és ez már több volt, mint amit az elmúlt években valamikor is kapott a saját családjától. Szerette volna nekik valahogy meghálálni, megköszönni tisztességesen, de az első köszönöm után leintették őt, majd kapott egy óriási tortaszeletet, hogy hallgasson. Csak ette a süteményt, míg a többiek továbbra is hangosan csacsogtak körülötte, és most megint úgy érezte, szeretné Aomine életét élni. 

Így gondolta, mert ő már a nappaliban játszott, mikor Daiki felelősségre vonta az édesanyját, hogy miért vett ennyi mindent, mikor kezdődik az iskola, a kicsiknek kelleni fog megint ezer dolog. A nappaliban volt, így nem látta, mikor Daiki visszaadta az édesanyjának a saját pénzéből a torta árát. Nem látta, mikor Satsuki megölelte az asszonyt, miután Daiki eltűnt a konyhából, mert az nem tehetett mást, muszáj volt, hogy elfogadja a pénzt, akármennyire is borzalmas anyának érezte magát miatta. 

Taiga továbbra sem értett semmit, mert csak a saját problémájával volt elfoglalva. 

\- Itt alszol? – kérdezte Daiki, mikor már a gyerekek megfürödve készülődtek az alváshoz. 

\- Nem kéne, ha holnap se ülök neki a házinak, Aida senpai kivégez, mert tuti nem leszek kész semmivel – válaszolta. 

\- Anya, egy óra és jövök! – fordult a konyhában mosogató nő felé. 

\- Hova mész? – nézett az rá döbbenten. 

\- Hazakísérem a díszvendéget – intett a fejével Taiga felé. 

\- Ó, igazán itt aludhattál volna, de akkor várjatok egy kicsit...

A torta maradékával kibővülve indultak el végül, amitől persze Kagami még egyszer jól zavarba jött.

\- Anyukád nem igazán ismeri a nem jelentését, mi? – kérdezte pirulva már odalent a lakóépület előtt. 

\- Nem, minél többet mondod, annál jobban fogja rád erőszakolni, amit akar – felelte Daiki, és kinyújtózott kicsit, mielőtt zsebre vágta volna a kezeit. – Kidobhatod, ha nem kell, nem volt egy nagy cucc – jegyezte meg.

\- Barom, nem fogadtam volna el, ha ki akarnám dobni – válaszolta hevesen. 

\- Ahogy érzed – rántotta meg a vállát Aomine, aztán elindult. 

\- Ennek meg, mi baja – morogta maga elé a vörös hajú, aztán követte őt. 

Egy szó nélkül tették meg az utat a pályáig, Aomine nem úgy tűnt, mintha beszélni akarna – mikor tűnt úgy? –, Taiga pedig nem tudta, mit is mondhatna, mert amit szeretett volna, az állandóan a nyelve hegyén akadt, hiába minden. 

Az utolsó pillanatig is eltartott, mire végre csak kinyögte azt a két szót, mielőtt Daiki leléphetett volna anélkül, hogy bármit is beszélnek.

\- Kösz mindent. 

Aomine lustán megemelte a szemöldökét. 

\- Satsukinak köszönd, nem én hívtalak. 

\- Kétlem, hogy ha annyira ellenezted volna, ne tudtad volna őt lerázni valami bunkósággal – felelte egy fél vigyorral. 

\- Sose szoktam bunkó lenni.

Taiga úgy tett, mintha beszakadt volna alatta a föld ezt az ótvar nagy hazugságot hallva. Mire ismét felnézett, Aomine szája sarkában is ott bujkált egy mosoly.

\- Nee...

\- Jaj, ne már, most folytatjuk a korábbi lelkizést?! – szisszent fel a kék hajú, mivel akkor is ezzel kezdődött a nagy beszélgetés. 

\- Nem szoktam lelkizni.

Daiki leutánozta, amit Taiga csinált korábban, mire az hátravetett fejjel kezdett hahotázni. 

\- Na, jól van, nyögd ki, mit akarsz – vakkantotta néhány pillanattal később.

\- Komolyan mondtam, hogy én is folytatni akarom a kosarat – szedte össze magát a másik. – De... nem akarom egyedül csinálni. – Nagyon, nagyon nehéz volt ezt bevallani. Főleg egy olyan embernek, mint Aomine Daiki, aki többre tartotta azt, mikor egyedül csinálhatott valamit, mintha másokkal. Taiga tudta, hogy ő is képes lenne rá egyedül, ebben, hiába volt elveszett most, nem kételkedett. De ez a pár hét, míg volt ideje gondolkodni, ráébresztette, hogy nem akarja. Nem akarja egyedül csinálni. – Nem lehetne, hogy együtt... hogy segíts nekem... hogy együtt... – Saját magát is idegesítette a hebegésével. – Nem akarsz együtt menni valami nagy csapathoz játszani? 

Kívül álltak a pályát megvilágító reflektorok hatókörén, látták ugyan egymást teljesen jól, de annyira azért nem, hogy Taiga észrevehesse a Daiki sötét bőrére kiülő halvány pírt. Főleg úgy nem, hogy a másik arckifejezése egy kicsit sem változott. Továbbra is az unott maszkjával bámult rá, amitől csak Kagami jött még inkább zavarba.

\- Na? – nyögte ki végül ő, és beletúrt a hajába a tarkójánál, ahonnan jéghideg izzadtságcseppek csurogtak le a hátára. 

\- Satsuki szerint a Tokyo Alvarkhoz kéne jelentkeznem, mert náluk van lehetőség elvégezni egy egy éves tréninget. Nem küldenek el azonnal, ha nem vagy megfelelő, hanem előbb kipróbálnak rendesen. 

Kagami döbbenten bámult csak rá, ez valóban úgy hangzott, mint egy terv. Valami olyasmi, ami neki egyáltalán nem volt, és amiről nem hitte, hogy Aominének valóban lehet. 

\- És akkor... rendben lennél vele, ha én is odajelentkezem?

Daiki megrántotta a vállát, aztán elfordult. 

\- Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. 

Taiga először beharapta a száját, azonban a vigyornak, ami eluralta az arcát nem lehetett csak úgy parancsolni. Mondani mégse mondott semmit, csak nézte, ahogy a kék hajú eloldalgott, és hagyta, hogy a megkönnyebbülés átjárja a testét. _Nem marad csapat nélkül._ Nem marad _egyedül_. Nem kell megint mindent egyedül elölről kezdenie. 

Olyan izgatottság öntötte el, hogy le is tett a hazamenetelről. Belépett a pályára, előszedte a táskájából a labdáját, és ahogy megállt a középvonalon, egyszer lepattintotta, majd a kezébe fogva lenézett rá. A bőr ismét kezdett szétfesleni.

Kosárlabda. 

_Az életem._

Nem kell, hogy véget érjen.

~*~

Két és fél évvel később

\- Aomine, nem azt mondtad, hogy visszahoztad a göncöket a mosásból? – kiabálta Taiga a hálóból, miközben a kanapéra lehányt ruhák között kutatott egy tiszta boxer után. 

\- De! – válaszolta a másik valahonnan a kis fürdőszoba felől. 

\- És akkor hol vannak az enyémek? – csípőre vágta a kezeit, egy részről azért is, hogy megakadályozza a törülközőt, hogy leessen róla, másrészről pedig, mert mindig ezt csinálta mostanság, ha éppen kezdett ideges lenni Daikira. 

Aomine megjelent az ajtóban, fogkefe lógott ki a szájából és olyan önelégült fejet vágott, mintha éppen akkor választották volna meg a nemzeti bajnokság legjobbjának. 

\- Nem mondtam, hogy a tiédet is – felelte vigyorogva, ahogy lustán mosva a fogait, nekidőlt az ajtófélfának. 

\- Képes voltál kiválogatni a cuccaimat és csak a sajátodat felhozni, mikor együtt mostuk őket?! Normális vagy?!! – fújta fel az arcát a vörös hajú egyre idegesebben. 

\- Megetted a reggelire hagyott fokhagymás sajtomat, mégis mi a rákot vártál? – rántotta meg a vállát Daiki, majd visszafordult a mosdóba. 

Taiga idegesen öklözött bele a levegőbe, majd maga elé morogva odacsattogott az ajtóhoz, próbálva a csípőjén tartani a nem éppen méretes törülközőt. 

\- Én a helyedben felvennék valamit – jegyezte meg Aomine továbbra is vigyorogva. 

Kagami felkapta az első keze ügyébe kerülő tárgyat – egy Oo-oppaizuki magazint –, és behajította azt a fürdőbe. 

\- NEM TUDOK, MIVEL NINCSEN TISZTA BOXEREM, MERT TE MARHA OTT HAGYTAD A MOSÓGÉPBEN! – kiabálta, majd fújtatva feltépte az ajtót. 

Daiki röhögve lépett félre a repülő tárgy elől, de aztán meglátta, mi is volt az, és mint valami sebzett vadállat üvöltötte el magát. Taiga azt már csak tompán hallotta, mert időközben bevágódott mögötte az ajtó. 

\- Ökör, marha, paraszt, vadbarom, utálatos, szemét rohadék – morogta, míg csattogott le a lépcsőn, ügyet sem vetve a vele szembe jövőkre, akik mind leginkább ijedten tértek ki az útjából. 

\- Nee, Taiga-chan, még mindig nem akarsz inkább velem egy szobában lakni? 

Kagami megtorpant egy pillanatra, mielőtt lelépett volna az első emeletre, mert feltűnt előtte az egyik senpai. Az, amelyikkel a legkevésbé sem szeretett volna egy szál törülközőben találkozni. 

\- NEM! – vágta rá, aztán elszelelt a srác mellett, aki csalódottan óbégatott még utána egy ideig. 

Nem, Taiga nem akart másik szobába költözni. Már egy éve volt lassan, hogy beköltöztek a Toyota Alvark kosárlabda csapat kollégiumába, ez idő alatt pedig nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy őrjöngve rohant volna ki a szobájukból Aomine egyik baromsága miatt. 

Azonban az egyszer sem fordult meg a fejében, hogy másik szobatársat akarjon kérni. 

Visszafelé már egy boxerben és pólóban loholt, újra és újra leejtve néhány zoknit, mivel a kosarukat persze nem hozta magával. Lihegve ért az ajtóhoz, ahol rájött, hogy még egy fontos dolgot elfelejtett. A kulcsát. Esélytelen volt ugyan, de azért ellenőrizte, hogy nyitva van-e, majd dörömbölni kezdett. A homlokával.

\- ENGEDJ BE, TE MARHA! 

Meg kellett ismételnie vagy háromszor, miközben rugdalni is kezdte a fát, mire legalább egy elnyomott nem-et meghallott. 

\- Tönkretetted a magazinom. 

Taiga ujja – mivel papucsban volt – rendesen megfájdult tőle, ahogy ezután belerúgott az ajtóba. Nem tudta, mi lett az újsággal, de remélte, hogy a wc-ben kötött ki, megérdemelte volna az a barom, mivel sose tudta lehajtani az ülőkét.

\- Van az ágyad alatt még vagy hatszáz, nem fogsz belehalni, hogy egyet elveszítesz. 

\- Minden példányban más van, hogy ne halnék bele? – érkezett a túldramatizált kérdés a másik oldalról, ezúttal már teljesen érthetően, Daiki valószínűleg nekidőlt az ajtónak. 

\- Mit eszel? – kapta fel a fejét Taiga, ahogy meghallotta a csámcsogást. 

Nem kapott választ.

\- Aomine, mit zabálsz?! – vágott rá egyet az ajtóra, miután kiesett az összes ruha a kezéből. 

Nem volt a lakrészükben semmi kaja. A hűtő teljesen üres volt, ahogy a konyhában is minden szekrény. Ma reggelre még a protein készítményből is kifogytak, amit a csapat orvosa írt elő nekik. 

Egyetlen ehető dolog volt odabent. Kagami fújtatva verte tovább az ajtót, miközben hallgatta a semmivel sem összetéveszthető zacskó csörgést a túloldalról. _Az exkluzív, csak egy hétig forgalmazott, hamburger ízű chipse._ Még az illatát is érezni vélte. 

\- Ahogy gondoltam, a pizzásat semmi sem tudja felülmúlni – hallotta meg Aomine hangját. 

\- Megöllek. Te utolsó sze...

Kinyílt az ajtó, Taiga pedig, aki eddig a homlokát nekitámasztva dörömbölt, elvesztve az egyensúlyát előrezuhant, igazán örült, hogy az esést legalább a ruhái tompították kicsit. Aomine átlépett felette, majd a hátára vetve a táskáját, megvárta, míg Kagami feltápászkodott, aztán képen dobta őt a chipses zacskóval. A bontatlan chipses zacskóval. 

Taiga, mint valami kincset szorította azt a mellkasához, miközben Daiki hahotázni kezdett rajta. Hátravetett, igazi, mélyről jövő nevetéssel. Olyannal, ami néhány éve még elképzelhetetlen lett volna tőle. Persze Taiga számára ez már teljesen természetes volt, nem is igazán törődött vele, még ha valahol mélyen szerette is hallani. 

\- Én húztam, majd integetek, míg futhatod a plusz köröket, mert el fogsz késni. 

\- OI!!!! 

Kagami berugdosta a ruháit az ajtón, aztán tovább ügyet sem vetve rájuk ügetett vissza a szobába, hogy magára kapja a melegítőjét – előtte persze óvatosan visszatette a chipset a polcra, nehogy valami baja legyen. Két pillanat alatt készült el, de Daikit már így is csak a sportcsarnokhoz vezető kapuban érte utol. Rávágott egyet a blattyogó srác hátára, aztán vigyorogva elrohant mellette, hogy ő érjen oda hamarabb. Már annak is gyanúsnak kellett volna ugyan lennie, hogy a szobatársa nem szaporázta a lépteit egy kicsit sem, de aztán mikor meglátta a csukott ajtót rajta a beosztással, be is igazolódott a gyanúja. 

Team B edzés: 10:30. 

Fél kilenc volt. 

\- Hogy én mennyire utálom ezt az embert – beismerve a teljes vereséget ma reggelre, megrogytak a vállai, majd leült a lépcsőre, hogy bevárja a fiatalabbat. Addig legalább megnyugodhatott kicsit a légzése is. – Az a marha. 

\- Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun, ennyire lelkesek vagyunk, hogy két órával korábban érkezünk edzésre? – imitálta az idős edzőjüket Aomine, mikor végre ő is felzárkózott. Mióta rájött, hogy képes olyan hangon beszélni, mint a férfi, állandóan produkálta magát. 

\- Menj a fenébe. 

\- Fenékbe esetleg.

\- Nem akarom tudni, éppen kiébe vágysz – borzongott meg Taiga, aztán felállt. 

\- Pedig olyan szívesen megosztanám veled – vigyorodott el a kék hajú, és kitárta az ajtót. A héten ő volt a kulcs felelős. 

\- Minek jöttünk ilyen hamar? 

\- Nem tudom, te minek jöttél. Én gyakorolni, amit tegnap vettünk kilépést – felelte az, visszaváltva a szokásos, lusta, lekezelő hangjára. 

Taiga azonban már nem dőlt be az ilyesminek. Főleg nem, mikor tudta, hogy Daikinak semmi oka nem lett volna gyakorolni, amit előző nap vettek, tökéletesen csinálta már elsőre is. Ellenben neki... neki nem ment olyan könnyen. 

Ahogy semmi más sem az elmúlt egy évben. A bizonytalanság, amivel elkezdődött számára a _profi_ karrierhez vezető út, azóta sem igazán csökkent, sőt, voltak hetek, amikor csak erősödött az érzés, hogy nem kéne itt lennie. Daiki mellett lenni azt is jelentette számára, hogy újra és újra szembe kellett néznie a képességeiben rejlő hiányosságokkal. 

Mikor eltelt az első három hónap és kiderült az edzőjük úgy gondolja, az egyetlen, akinek valóban volt esélye bekerülni a nagy csapatba, Aomine, Taiga igazán hülyén érezte magát. Nem értette, hogy lehetséges, ekkora különbség volt közöttük ismét, mikor a középiskola utolsó másfél évében, szinte minden nap együtt edzettek. Mikor tudta, mindketten úgy érezték, egyenrangúak és ugyanonnan indulva néznek szembe ezzel a kihívással. 

Így egy évvel később persze már nem igazán törődött vele, hogy számára nem ment semmi sem olyan könnyen, mint Daikinak. Akkor, annál a három hónapos első pontnál, Satsuki mentette meg tőle, hogy mégis csak beismerje, a kosárlabda számára csak egy játék, és ideje volt abbahagyni. Taiga tudta, sose fogja elfelejteni azt az estét, amikor a lány kipirult arccal, pattogósan osztotta őt ki, amiért hülyeségeket beszélt. A felét nem értette azoknak az adatoknak, amit Satsuki felsorolt, hogy alátámassza, semmi, de semmi különbség sincsen abban, hogy ő és Daiki mit érhetnek el a kosárlabdával. Ugyanazok voltak a lehetőségeik, viszont az út, amit be kellett járniuk, hogy elérjék a célt, az teljesen különbözött. 

\- Kagamin, neked küzdened kell azért, amire Dai-chan természetesen képes – magyarázta a lány a Maji Burgerben ülve, vele szemben ugyan, de olyan közel hajolva hozzá, ahogy csak tudott. – Ezért ilyen lusta disznó is – az említett, aki persze ott volt velük, felmorrant. – Attól mert nem megy elsőre, menni fog ötödikre, vagy tizedikre, nem adhatod fel! – szorította össze a kezeit a lány. – Nem adhatod fel, mikor meg van rá a lehetőséged, hogy még Dai-channál is jobb legyél! 

Ott visszhangzott a fejében Aomine sértett OI kiáltása, miközben előszedték a labdákat a szertárból. Nem beszéltek azóta sem róla, hogy mennyivel többet kell dolgoznia, mint a kék hajúnak, viszont semmi sem jelezhette volna jobban, Daiki egyetértett a barátnőjével, mint az, hogy mindig ott volt mellette, ha plusz edzésre volt szüksége. Egy hónap volt még hátra, míg bejelentik, kit küldenek el és ki maradhat, hogy áprilistól már a nagy csapattal edzhessen. 

\- Sankyuu, naa – nézett rá Aominere, mikor már egymással szemben álltak, támadó pozícióban. 

\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – rántotta meg a vállát, aztán odalökte a labdát Taiganak. – Kezdjél!  
Kosárlabda. 

_Mindkettőjük élete._

Szinte minden megváltozott körülöttük az elmúlt egy évben, a kapcsolatuk is, igaz, az a változás már három évvel korábban elkezdődött, az együttélés csupán megadta neki a keretet, amire szükségük volt. Mert persze, egyszer sem beszéltek olyasmiről, hogy barátok-e vagy sem. 

Egy valami azonban nem változott. Amint elkezdtek játszani, nem létezett semmi más. Csak ők voltak és a labda. Nem voltak különbségek, nem volt rossz érzés, mert az egyikükre ráaggatták, hogy jobb, mint a másik, amíg egymás ellen játszottak, kiegyenlített volt minden. Ilyenkor, mire elkezdődött az edzés, Taiga annyira boldog és felajzott szokott lenni, hogy a legnagyobb nehézségek sem tudták kicsit sem megrendíteni az önbizalmát. 

Most sem volt ez másként, még napvégén is ki akart csattanni az energiától, pedig nem volt könnyed edzésük. Daiki nyolc óra körül már menekülni akart mellőle, így bejelentette, hogy lemegy venni valami kaját, de Taigat ilyenkor nem volt egyszerű lerázni, ő is ment vele. Végigpofázta az utat, a vásárlás alatt is csacsogott, mint valami tizenkét éves lány, Daiki pedig már úgy csikorgatta a fogait idegességében, hogy a szegény eladó srác, halálra rémült tőle, mikor fizettek. 

\- Ah, tényleg! – vert rá egyet Aomine vállára, amitől az elégedetlenül felmorrant, mert Taiga közben kinyitott egy zacskó chipset, és ugyanazzal a kezével ért hozzá, amivel az imént még azt tömte a szájába. – Satsuki írt, hogy Wacchan szülinapi bulijára hétvégén menjek én is. Nem is mondtad, hogy mész haza – csámcsogta. – Mit veszel neki? Adjak lóvét? 

\- Semmit nem veszek – morrantotta Daiki válaszként, és megállt a piros lámpánál. 

\- Ehhhhh? – Ahogy Taiga felkiáltott, chips darabok repültek ki a szájából, a másik undorodó arccal nézett tüntetően az ellenkező irányba inkább. – Üres kézzel akarsz menni ünnepelni? 

\- Nem állt szándékomban sehogy se menni. 

Kagami abbahagyta az evést, és most teljesen elképedve bámulta a kék hajú tarkóját. 

\- Miért? Satsuki azt mondta, hogy Wacchan nagyon várja, hogy végre otthon legyél kicsit. 

Daiki nem felelt, ezért Taiga megint rátette a vállára a kezét, hogy maga felé fordítsa, de az most úgy rázta le őt magáról, mintha fertőző betegsége lenne. 

\- Ne fogdoss már a mocskos kezeddel! – sziszegte Aomine. 

\- Mi a franc bajod van? – esett le a másik szája. 

\- Lődd már végre le magadat, be nem áll a pofád órák óta, rohadtul idegesítő. 

Ez most nem olyan volt, mint a reggeli szívatás. Ez most nem nevetséges egymás idegeire menés volt.  
Összerázkódott, mikor megszólalt a zöld lámpát jelző hang, csak zavartan intett a fejével Aominének, hogy menjenek át, ő át is rohant, ezen a zebrán sose volt elég ideig zöld, de mire visszanézett a válla felett, a másik már nem volt sehol. Nem jött át vele, és a túloldalról is eltűnt. Taiga idegesen ciccentett egyet, majd beletúrva a hajába, néhány pillanatig még kereste őt a szemével, de aztán visszablattyogott a kollégiumba. 

_Már megint az agyhelyére ment valami..._

Daiki jó ideig nem jött vissza, már majdnem éjfél volt, mire hallotta nyílni az ajtót, de nem mondott semmit, a felső ágy volt az övé, a másik úgyse láthatta, hogy ébren van-e még. Ebben a három órában, míg egyedül volt, nemhogy megnyugodnia nem sikerült, egyre mérgesebb és mérgesebb lett a szobatársára. Taiga nem értette, miért ne akarna hazamenni megünnepelni a kistestvére születésnapját, ahogy az évek során nagyon sokszor nem értette, miért nem tartja a srác nagyobb becsben azokat embereket, mikor mindenki végtelenül szerette őt. Persze felelősségre sose merte volna vonni, nem sok köze volt hozzá, Aomine hogy kezeli a családját. 

Ez tűnt megváltozni aznap este.

\- Abba tervezed hagyni a fújtatást még mostanság? Rohadtul nem tudok aludni – morogta Daiki, mikor már ő is lefeküdt. 

Taiganak több se kellett, átvetette magát a hátára, és idegesen összevonta a mellkasán a karjait. 

\- Haza kell menned a hétvégén, nem csinálhatod ezt szegény Wacchannal – jelentette ki sokkal, sokkal indulatosabban, mint azt kellett volna. Aomine Daikival nem volt ajánlatos így beszélni.

\- Rohadtul, de ne akard megmondani, mit csinálhatok és mit nem – sziszegte az vissza. 

\- Az a kölyök vár haza, nem igaz, hogy ennyit nem tudsz megtenni érte, mikor születésnapja lesz. 

Nem tehetett róla. Egyszerűen csak fojtogatták a saját érzései, az a számtalan születésnap, amikor várta a testvérét, hogy hazajöjjön a munkából ott hagyta a nyomát a lelkén, és most az a sok keserűség mind ki akart törni. Mert Daikiban megtalálta a célpontot, akit felelősségre tudott vonni. 

\- Nem lehetsz ilyen ótvar szemét testvér. 

Aomine akkorát rúgott az ágyába, hogy még a fán és a matracon keresztül is fájdalmat okozott neki. 

\- Fogd! Be! Végre! A! Pofád! 

Minden szót egy rúgás követett, Taiga az ágy szélébe kapaszkodva ült fel, nem sok kellett, hogy lezúgjon fentről, de ahogy a rugdosás abbamaradt, amúgy is leugrott inkább.

\- Mi a franc bajod van?! – üvöltött rá Daikira, aki eddig fújtatva feküdt, de most ő is felült és túlságosan is gyors mozdulattal felpattant. 

Kagaminak csak annyira volt ideje, hogy belekapaszkodjon a csuklójába, miután a kék hajú megmarkolta a pólóját, és már vágódott is neki a háta a létrának, a feje pedig keményen koppant az egyik fokon. Ráncigálni kezdte Daiki kezét, de az nem engedett, vasmarokkal fogta őt, és hiába is próbálta ellökni, csak annyit ért el, hogy az úgy megrázta, hogy megint beverte a fejét. 

\- Ne pofázz bele a családom ügyeibe! – morogta sokkal hidegebben, mint arra a korábbi viselkedése okot adott volna. – Semmi közöd nincsen hozzánk.

\- Nem akartam belepofázni semmibe, te barom – felelte Taiga még mindig hevesen. – De tudom, hogy fog érezni Wacchan, ha nem mész el...

\- Nem tudsz te semmit – vágott közbe Daiki. – Nem tudsz se rólunk, se semmiről semmit.

\- Mit nem tudok? A hülyének is nyilvánvaló lenne, hogy fájni fog neki, ha csak vár rád hiába – hadarta, és megint megrángatta a pólóját markoló kezet. – A testvére vagy, miért ne esne rosszul neki, ha nem mész el és nem kap tőled semmit?!

\- MERT HOZZÁ VAN SZOKVA! 

Taiga megmerevedett a hirtelen üvöltéstől, aztán fájdalmasan felnyögött, mikor Aomine olyan erővel lökte ismét neki a létrának, hogy úgy érezte, kettéhasadt a feje. Ez most már elég volt, hogy felhúzza magát annyira, hogy el tudja őt lökni, igaz, abból, ahogy Daiki megtántorodott, majd lerogyott az ágyára, arra következtetett, hogy nem sok kedve maradt harcolni. 

Félve érintette meg a fájó részt a fején, de nem vérzett, ha szerencséje lesz, megússza egy puklival. 

\- Mihez van hozzá szokva? – kérdezte türelmetlen felhanggal. – Egy olyan kisgyerek csak ahhoz lehet hozzá szokva, hogy a születésnapján minden róla szóljon meg az ajándékokról, amiket kap. 

\- Te tényleg ennyire hülye vagy? – emelte fel a fejét a másik. 

Taiga ismét ciccentett. 

\- Igen, ezek szerint ennyire hülye vagyok, mert rohadtul fogalmam sincs, mi a rák bajod van. – Egyre inkább égő arccal várt, hogy a másik mondjon végre valamit. – Én csak nem akarom, hogy Wacchan rosszul érezze magát, mert te egy barom vagy és nem mész haza vinni neki ajándékot. Ez olyan nagy dolog? Ugyan mi okod lehet rá, hogy ne akarj hazamenni? 

\- Nincs lóvém a vonatjegyre sem. 

Mivel még mondat közben volt, mikor ez elhangzott, Kagami nyitotta is a száját, hogy folytassa a panaszkodást, de aztán csak becsukta azt, és teljes sokkal az arcán bámulta a félhomályos szobában a társát. 

\- Hah? – tört fel belőle végül. 

Daiki végre felemelte a fejét, aztán egy grimasszal a képén, megrázta azt, ahogy figyelte a leesett állú Taigat. 

\- Nevetséges, hogy mennyire jó srácnak tartod magad, tudod, közben meg, milyen szinten vagy vak minden iránt, ami nem érint közvetlenül. 

Önkéntelenül fonta össze maga előtt védekezően a karjait, ahogy hallgatta a másiktól nem meg szokott hosszú mondatot. 

\- Fingom nincs, miről zagyválsz. 

\- Hát, persze, hogy nincs. Mert semmit se vagy hajlandó észrevenni, ami nem érint közvetlenül. Kagami Taiga a nagylelkű, mindenkivel kedves, segítőkész oniichan – mondta gúnytól csöpögő hangon Daiki. 

Taiga hirtelen nem csak kényelmetlenül, de elképesztően rosszul is kezdte érezni magát. Ökölbe szorultak a kezei a karjainak takarásában, és nagyon, nagyon félt, mit fog Aomine a fejéhez vágni. 

\- Három nyamvadt éve találkozunk kb minden nap, három éve jársz a családomhoz, amikor csak esélyed van rá. Három év alatt mégse kérdezted meg egyszer sem, hol van a kölykök apja, vagy hogy hol van az enyém, mégis hogy képes anya eltartani négy gyereket egyedül...

\- Én csak... Én... – vágott közbe Taiga, de aztán lépnie kellett egyet hátra, mert Daiki felállt.

\- Tapintatos akartál lenni? – morogta az. 

Félelmetes látványt nyújtott az árnyékok között, Taiga úgy érezte, fölé magasodik, pedig az lehetetlen volt, hiszen egy magasak voltak. 

\- Először én is azt hittem. Aaaah, de jó, hogy nem kérdez semmit, nem kell pofáznom erről a megalázó, rohadt helyzetről. De te nem tapintatos vagy, Kagami, egyszerűen csak hülye és vak. 

\- Nem vagyok...

\- De az vagy! – csattant fel Aomine. Az idegesség, ami ott rezgett a szavai mögött eddig is, most egy pillanatra áttörte a gátakat. – És egy önző barom is – rázta meg a fejét lemondóan. – Nem tudsz rólam semmit, egy éve élünk ebben a lyukban együtt, és még egyszer nem kérdeztél tőlem semmit, mert kényelmesebb volt elsiklani a szar felett, mint belelépni...

\- Hogy kellett volna kérdeznem akármit is, mikor állandóan ott van a fejeden, hogy megöllek, ha vájkálni mersz az életemben?! – vágott vissza most már Taiga is. 

Nem tagadhatta, hogy egy idő után egyszerűbb volt, nem rákérdezni dolgokra, de ez nem csak az ő hibája volt! 

\- És az meg sem fordult abban az agyatlan fejedben, hogy ez nem barátoknak szól? – Daiki nagyon gyorsan tette meg a távolságot kettejük között, ezúttal a falnak passzírozva Taigat. 

\- Ba... barátoknak? –hebegte vissza a vörös hajú.

\- Ó, jóságos ég – Aomine beleöklözött a másik feje mellett a falba. 

Kagami mivel megijedt az ütéstől, összeszorította a szemeit egy pillanatra, de aztán az a pillanat sokkal tovább tartott számára. 

Számtalan délután és este emléke futott végig az elméjén, hosszú, hosszú együtt edzéssel töltött órák, Daiki, amint újra és újra rávette, hogy csinálja tovább a mozdulatokat, amik nehezére estek, az együtt ünnepelt huszadik születésnapjuk, a filmezések esténként... és az a számtalan egyszerű, _mindennap_ , amit eltöltöttek az elmúlt egy évben. 

Kinyitotta a szemeit és már majdnem kibukott a száján a sajnálom, de Daiki már ismét hátat fordított neki. A hátát nézve pedig nem lett volna helyes elnézést kérnie azért, mert eddig nem értette meg, hogy nem csak haverok, hanem barátok. Hogy Daiki számára ő egy barát volt. Valószínűleg megszámlálhatatlan volt az esetek száma, mikor elárulta ezt a posztot. A bizalmát. 

\- Aomine...

\- Anya délután hívott fel, hogy megint terhes. Az utolsó fityingünk is rá fog menni, hogy el tudja vetetni. 

Taiga ezúttal még csak a száját sem volt képes eltátani. Állt, mint egy szobor, és csak hallgatta a sötét árnyék felől érkező morgást. 

\- Nekem meg még egy hónapig játszadoznom kell itt, hogy végre kaphassak rendes fizetést, ezért a hülyeségért... 

Összerezzent, ahogy a kosárlabda, amibe a fiatalabb hirtelen iszonyatos erűvel belerúgott, pattogni kezdett a falak között a kis szobában. Éktelen csörgés-zörgés kíséretében zuhantak le a ruhás szekrényeik tetejéről az üres sörös dobozok, amiket ki tudja, miért őrizgettek. 

Nem beszéltek többet aznap este. Taiga némán nézte végig, ahogy Aomine kiment a szobából, és még akkor sem tudta, mit kellett volna mondania, mikor világosodni kezdett odakint. Anélkül, hogy a másik visszatért volna. 

Egyedül indult el aznap reggel az edzésre, és ugyan gondolkodott rajta, milyen indokkal mentse majd ki a fiatalabbat, nem volt rá szükség, Aomine már ott volt, mire ő megérkezett. Akkor szedhette össze a cuccait, mikor ő fürdött, gondolta Taiga. Vörösek voltak a szemei a kialvatlanságtól, de Daiki éppen úgy, sőt, talán jobban is teljesített egész nap, mint amúgy.

Taiga először nem értette, hogy képes rá, ő maga délre már csak arra vágyott, hogy bezuhanhasson az ágyába, de aztán míg csendesen ültek egymással szemben az étkezőben, végre képes volt rendesen is elgondolkodni azon, ami történt. 

_\- Még egy hónapig játszadoznom kell itt..._

Aomine számára ez az egy év csak játszadozás volt. Előző nap talán ezért még képen vágta volna őt, hiszen Taiga pokoli hónapokat hagyott maga mögött, olyan hegyeket kellett megmásznia, amiket korábban még sosem. És akkor Aomine számára ez csak játék volt. 

_\- Nincs más választásom..._

Persze, hogy az volt. Neki nem erre az egy évre volt szüksége, hanem ami majd ezután következik. Mert Taiga most értette meg igazán, kettejük közül, Daiki számára jelentette a kosárlabda valóban az életet. 

Felpislogott a másikra, aki kitartóan csak az ételeit bámulta. 

Hányszor gondolhatta azt, míg ő nyűglődött, hogy mégis abba kéne hagynia a kosarazást, hogy _de jó neked, te megteheted?_ Daikinak nem volt választása. Arra sem volt lehetősége, hogy ebben az egy évben bármi gyengeséget mutasson. A legjobbnak kellett lennie, mert úgy volt meg minden lehetősége rá, hogy bekerüljön a nagy csapatba, hogy a kosárlabda a _munkája_ lehessen. 

Vajon ez volt az egyetlen önző dolog, amit valaha elkövetett a családjával kapcsolatban? Taiga nem csodálkozott volna rajta, ha úgy van. Az, hogy nem adta fel a kosarat, hogy nem ment el azonnal dolgozni, hanem kitette őket annak, hogy egy teljes évig még csak mellékállásból se adjon haza pénzt, önzőségnek tűnt. Azonban nem a nyilvánvaló ok miatt, hanem azért, mert Daiki ahhoz ragaszkodott, hogy egy olyan munkát végezhessen később, amit szeretett. Nem csak azért volt a lehetséges sportolói _sztárság_ kecsegtető, mert sok pénzt hozhatott a házhoz, azért is, mert Daiki imádott játszani.

Az egyetlen szerencsés dolog volt ez az életében. Hogy meg volt a lehetősége rá, az legyen az élete, amit szeretett. És amíg ugyanez állt Taigara is, az ő élete és családja nem lett volna veszélyben, ha végül mégis fel kell ezt adnia. 

Daiki felállt.

\- Héj, beszélünk? – bukott ki Taigaból azonnal.

A fiatalabb nem nézett rá, de válaszolt:

\- Majd este. 

\- Oké. 

Hagyta, hogy menjen, úgyis csak a csarnokba vezethetett az útja, még órák voltak hátra a szabadulásig. Olyan lassan mammogta el az ebédjét, hogy mire észbekapott, csak ő volt az étkezőben.  
Illetve, addig azt hitte, egyedül van, míg az a másik srác le nem vágódott mellé. 

\- Eső felhők gyülekeznek a szerelmi fészketek felett, Taiga-chan? Az én szobámban mindig lesz egy szabad hely számodra.

Nagyot nyögött.

\- Semmi energiám nincs most erre, Tsuda senpai.

\- Ó, ó, ennyire sötétek a felhőitek? – vigyorogta az idősebb. 

Aztán akkorát vágott Taiga hátára, hogy az azt hitte, belefejel a már üres tányérjába. A fiatalabb egyszerre nézett mérgesen és meglepetten rá, az ilyen _férfias_ dolgok egyáltalán nem voltak megszokottak a másiktól, aki nyíltan viselkedett mindig úgy, mint egy nő.

\- Húzzál folytatni az edzést, egyél rendesen vacsorát, aztán fürdés és szépen kérjél bocsánatot Dai-chantól, vagy szétrúgom a csinos kis feneked. 

\- Eh?! – Taiga azonnal felpattant, mikor az hozzáért az említett testrészhez. – Miért gondolod, hogy _nekem_ kell bocsánatot kérnem?! – Nem mintha nem így lett volna.

\- Mert téged ugyan láttalak már ebben a 11 hónapban lógatni az orrod, mint egy kivert kutya, de Aominét még nem. 

Taiga nagyot ciccentett, aztán morgolódva vonult el a konyhás nénik felé, hogy visszaadja a tálcáját. Még hogy Aomine lógatná az orrát, mint...

Valóban úgy volt. Igaz, nála ez annyiban kimerült, hogy – mindenkit halálra rémisztve – udvarias volt az edzőjükkel és a többi csapattársukkal. És még annál is csendesebb, mint alapvetően lenni szokott. Ez akkor tűnt fel igazán, mikor már mindketten a szobájukban voltak, ha máshol nem is, Daiki legalább ott nem szokott úgy viselkedni, mint egy megközelíthetetlen jégcsap. 

Tsuda senpai tanácsát követve, Taiganak be kellett látnia, hogy megfürödve és tele hassal most sokkal egyszerűbb volt kinyitnia a száját. 

\- Megmasszírozlak. 

\- Üm. 

Daiki azonnal átvetődött a hátára, mikor az idősebb leugrott a felső ágyról. Nem volt ebben semmi különös, szinte minden megterhelő edzés utáni este segíteni szoktak egymásnak nyújtani. 

Betérdelt az ágy végébe, majd felemelve először Daiki jobb lábát, odatolta azt a mellkasára, és teljes testével ránehezedett. 

\- Aú – morrant az, de Taiga fel sem vette, ez a nyavalygás is állandó volt. 

A vörös hajú addig nem szólt, míg vissza nem ereszkedett térdelésbe, húsz centiről bámulva rá, még kényelmetlenebb lett volna ez az egész. 

\- Bocs, hogy egy baromarc voltam... eddig végig. 

Daiki ismét csak egy mordult egyet, de aztán átvetette a karját a szemeire ezzel eltakarva az arcát, így egyszerű volt rájönni, hogy zavarban van. Ez is olyan önkéntelen mozdulat volt tőle, mint a tarkójára csapni a kezét, ha kényelmetlenül érezte magát. 

\- Hány éves anyukád? 

Valóban megérdemelt volna egy verést azért, mert még ennyit sem tudott. 

A kék hajú morranásába ezúttal némi humor is keveredett. 

\- Harminc... hat... hét, a'szem. 

\- Heh? – bukott ki Taigaból azonnal a döbbenet. 

Daiki feljebb húzta a homlokára a kezét, hogy felnézzen rá, de ismét csak pár centi volt közöttük, mert az idősebb éppen a bal lábát nyújtotta, így azonnal vissza is rántotta azt. 

\- Ja – felelte anélkül, hogy Kagami kimondta volna a döbbenete okát.

Még nem lehetett tizenhét, mikor Daiki megszületett. _Az nagyon fiatal_ , visszhangzott a gondolat Taiga fejében. Az ő anyja már közelebb volt az ötvenhez, mint a negyvenhez. 

\- Valami filippínó faszival volt együtt akkor.

 _Ezért a bőrszín_ , tette hozzá azonnal Taiga gondolatban, amit a másik nem mondott ki.

\- Aki aztán persze még azelőtt lelépett, hogy én két éves lettem. Egész sokáig bírta az igazság szerint. 

A hallgató idősebb nem tudta eldönteni, mennyi is volt a szarkazmus a hangjában. 

\- És a tipikus dráma csak folytatódott ezután is, a kicsik apja inkább van, mint nincs, amikor meg hosszabb időre előkerül, annak a vége valahogy mindig egy újabb kölyök. 

\- Mióta van ott? – Nem volt értelme hozzátenni, hogy nem hallott róla. Erről _sem_.

\- Nem'tom biztosra. – Daiki átfordult a hasára, Taiga pedig elkezdte átnyomkodni a hátát. – Anya úgy három hete vallotta be, de tudja, hogy utálom, ha ott van, úgyhogy gondolom, már valamivel korábban visszaette a penész. 

\- Ezért voltál a szokásosnál parasztabb mindenkivel? – _Kivéve velem_. Miért nem kérdezte meg, mi baja? 

\- Kérlek, mindig tökéletes a modorom. 

Taiga horkantva felnevetett. 

\- Az. 

Elhallgattak, csak Aomine újabb és újabb morranását lehetett hallani, ha éppen túl erősen nehézkedett rá, Taiga pedig azon tűnődött, meg fogja-e ölni, ha felteszi a következő kérdést. Már csak ímmel-ámmal nyomkodta a derekát, mikor úgy döntött, az se baj, ha igen. Muszáj volt megkérdeznie. 

\- Adjak pénzt? 

Daiki teste úgy megfeszült, mintha semmit nem ért volna a masszázs. Hosszú, nehéz másodpercekig nem mozdultak, aztán a fiatalabb halálra rémítve Taigat, beleöklözött az ágykeretbe a feje felett. 

\- Megköszönném. 

Először nem volt biztos benne, hogy valóban hallotta a mormogást, mielőtt Aomine belefúrta volna az arcát a párnájába, de mikor felfogta, hogy az égő füleire bámul, már nem volt kétség felőle. Elképzelni sem tudta, mennyire állnak rosszul anyagilag, hogy rábólintott. 

Másnap, mikor elmentek együtt kivenni a pénzt a bankból már egy kicsit jobban tisztában volt vele. Taiga továbbra sem értett mindent, de már legalább akart.

~*~

Wataru születésnapját megtartották végül, de a hangulat nem volt éppen felhőtlen, még ha mind próbálkoztak is. Taiga akkor először érezte magát rosszul abban a lakásban. A kis terek már nem azzal az érzéssel töltötték el, hogy mennyire családiasan is lehet élni közöttük. A leélt bútorokra, a bepiszkolódott falakra, minden nyomára annak, hogy kisgyerekek laktak ott, már nem tudott azzal a melegséggel nézni, ami eddig azt sugallta számára, itt igazi testvérek között van. A szegénység kiabált az arcába, és Taiga már nem tudott tovább mosolygósan szemet hunyni felette. Iszonyatosan hülyének érezte magát.

Egy valami nem változott azonban. Daiki édesanyjára képtelenség volt rossz szemmel nézni. Nem tudta nem úgy érezni, hogy a nő rossz döntései, _gyengesége_ vezette őket ide, és sejtette, valahol mélyen Aomine is így van ezzel. Obachan azonban túlságosan szerette azokat a gyerekeket, annyira nyilvánvalóan csak értük élt, hogy Taiga minden rossz érzése felszívódott, mire lefeküdtek aludni – ezúttal már mindketten Daiki szobájában. 

\- Ne... ne neheztelj anyukádra – morogta Kagami a földről az ágy mellett, amin Daiki terpeszkedett.

A fiatalabb nem tett úgy, mintha aludna, de nem is reagált semmit, ő pedig nem erőltette. Annyit már könnyedén felfogott, hogy fogalma sincs róla, min mentek keresztül, akár a lehetetlent is kérhette éppen Aominetől, annak pedig sok értelme nem lett volna.

~*~

A következő szombaton Kagami egyedül indult el a "randira" Satsukival. Meg Kurokoval. Persze.

\- Kagamin! – integetett felé a lány óriási mosollyal az arcán felé már nagyon messziről. 

\- Szia, Kagami-kun!

\- Sziasztok!

Nagyon korai hanamira találkoztak az Ueno Park vasútállomáshoz legközelebbi bejáratánál. Március harmadik hete volt, a cseresznyevirágok jórészt bimbóztak csak még, azonban tudták, egyikük se fog ráérni később. Kuroko és Momoi előtt ott állt az egyetem második évének kezdése, Aomine és Kagami pedig áprilisban kell, hogy a legjobban teljesítsenek, hiszen akkor dől el a jövőjük a Tokyo Alvarknál. 

\- Dai-chan mikorra várható? – kérdezte a lány, mikor már elindultak befelé a parkba, hogy keressenek egy megfelelő helyet a piknikre. 

\- Még nem írt, hogy végeztek volna a klinikán, de szerintem max két órán belül itt lesz. 

\- Menned kellett volna vele, Kagamin – jelentette ki Satsuki. 

\- Nekem? – nézett le az alacsonyabbra meglepetten. – Miért nem mentél te?! 

Kuroko és a lány váltottak egy gyanúsan hosszú pillantást – amit idegesítően sokat csináltak, mióta egy iskolába jártak –, aztán Momoi elterelte a témát. 

Napos idő volt, csak néhány bárányfelhő úszott az égen, így a parkban hétvége lévén nagyon sokan voltak, nem számított, hogy a kilátás még nem volt az igazi. Alig öt perce sétáltak, de Taiga már a fogait csikorgatta a sok tahó miatt, akik mikor elhaladtak mellettük, mind vagy megjegyzéseket tettek a lányra, vagy egyszerűen csak utána fütyültek. Mivel Kuroko továbbra sem adta be a derekát Satsuki sosem szűnő imádatának, úgy sétált közöttük, hogy az nyilvánvaló lehetett mindenkinek, csak barátok, ezért az a sok paraszt kicsit sem fogta vissza magát. 

\- Karolj belém! – nyújtotta a lány felé a kezét, mikor már nem bírta tovább. 

Momoi csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, mindig mondta neki, hogy őt nem érdekli ez, de Taiga képtelen volt elfelejteni azt az esetet, mikor Satsuki majdnem erőszak áldozatává esett. 

\- Akkor Kurokoba nekem mindegy. 

\- Eeeh? – nevetett fel Satsuki, de még ott visszhangzott a meglepett kiáltás közöttük, mikor már ott lógott a meglepett, alacsony fiú karján. – Tetsu-kun! – csilingelte a hangja, ahogy odahajtotta a fejét a vállára. 

Kuroko megtorpant, aztán némi sötét felhőkkel a világos szemében, odalökte Kagaminak a két kosarat, amit eddig ő hozott. Az üzenet egyértelmű volt: Ha én őt cipelem, akkor ezt meg te. 

\- Kecskére káposztát – vigyorogta a párosra, és szinte azonnal bele is kukkantott az egyikbe. – Á! Ketchup illatot érzek, hoztál nekem hot-dogot, Satsuki?! – szinte már csorgott a nyála, mire felnézett.

\- _Csináltam._

Taiga levegő után kapott, aztán hirtelen jó távolra tartotta magától a kosarat. 

\- Miért? – nyögte elkeseredetten. 

\- És ezzel Kagamin megfosztotta magát tőle, hogy ehessen bármit is – nyújtotta ki felé a nyelvét a lány. 

\- És ezzel Kagamin megadta magának a lehetőséget, hogy életben maradjon – helyesbített Taiga. 

Ehhez nagyon hasonló stílusban töltötték el következő órát, szerencsére anélkül, hogy bárki is meghalt volna, már az ételek kinézete elárulta, hogy lehetetlen, Momoi készítette volna őket. Kagami a hasát paskolgatva terült el a takarón – amiről úgy félig lelógott a fűbe –, és már éppen készen állt elbóbiskolni, mikor Satsuki jó erősen beledöfte az ujját az oldalába. 

A fájdalmas üvöltésre ügyet sem vetve, a lány komoly arccal nézett a ficergő srácra. 

\- Múlt héten nem tudtam megkérdezni, mert ott volt Dai-chan, de mikről beszéltetek végül? 

\- Hogyhogy mikről? 

\- Én kérdezek. 

Taiga ciccegve hátrakotorta a haját a homlokából, majd kerülve a másik pillantását dörmögni kezdett:

\- Miután rám förmedt, hogy egy köcsög barát vagyok... a családjáról... egy kicsit. 

\- Csak a családjáról?

\- Ja...? – húzta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét a srác, mire Momoi grimaszolt egyet.

\- És mennyire kicsit? 

\- Annyit, hogy vágjam, mi történt az anyukájával és hogy pénzre volt szükségük? – Elhallgatott egy kicsit. – Amit egyébként nem tudtál volna te is akár kölcsönadni neki? 

A lány családja, ha annyira nem is volt tehetős, mint Kagamié, úgy gondolta, jól állnak anyagilag. 

\- Nem – rázta meg határozottan a fejét Satsuki. – Apa ki nem állhatja Dai-chant, nem adott volna annyi pénzt. 

\- Miért? Mi baja van vele? A modorán kívül – tette hozzá félig viccelve. 

A lány megint Kurokora nézett, mire a fiú aprót bólintott. 

\- Beszélt neked az édesapjáról? 

\- Azon kívül, hogy lelépett nem. Vagyis még azt, hogy nem volt japán. 

\- Nem volt. 

\- És? 

Várakozóan nézett rá, de Momoi most először elvesztve a hidegvérét, és csak pirulva lehajtotta a fejét. 

\- Kagami-kun – szólalt meg halkan a másik srác. – Neked is végig kellett ezen menned eleinte, mikor visszajöttél Amerikából. Az emberek itt nem szeretik a külföldieket. 

Tény és való, hogy mikor megérkezett, és az emberek nem tudtak róla mást, mint hogy Amerikából jött, tartózkodva álltak hozzá, de ez csak az első egy-két hónapban esett meg. És róla akkor meg is lehetett mondani, hogy nem idevalósi, hiszen túl sok mindennel nem volt tisztában, de hát...

\- Aomine itt élt egész életében, ugyan mitől lenne _külföldibb_ bárkinél?! 

Jelentőségteljes világoskék és rózsaszín pillantásokat kapott válaszul.

 _A bőre._

\- De hát...

Nem, még ha nyilvánvalóan napbarnított volt is, annyira sötét bőre csak az agyonra szoláriumozott, gyaru lányoknak volt ebben az országban. 

\- Aomine-kunról mindenki elsőre meg tudja mondani, hogy félvér, de az ő esetében nem csak ez, hanem a tény, hogy az anyukája egyedül nevelte sem keltet sosem jó fényt az emberek szemében. – Ezért nem csak az én szüleim, de szinte mindenki borzalmasan bánt velük – mondta Momoi nagyon igyekezve kifejezéstelen hangot megütni. 

Azonban a szemei mindent elárultak ismét. Taiga nem volt biztos, hogy csak az elkeseredés vagy a düh felhői is adtak-e a sötétséghez a tekintetében, de az emlékei semmiképpen sem lehetettek kellemesek.

\- És akkor ehhez még jött a kimagasló tehetsége a kosárlabdában – vette át a szót Tetsuya, aki Momoinál sokkal jobban volt képes leplezni az érzelmeit. – A féltékenység undorító dolgokat tud kimondatni emberekkel. 

Kicsit meglepődött a kemény szavakon, de ezt a mondatot nagyon is jól értette. Ő is olyan környezetben töltött el majdnem tíz évet, ahol idegen volt. Ráadásul a rasszizmus Amerikában sokkal nyilvánvalóbb volt. Ami nem jelentette azt, hogy a japánok kétarcúságából adódó kegyetlenség nem tudott éppen olyan fájdalmas lenni. 

\- Éppen ezért Dai-chan nehezen bízok meg emberekben, Kagamin. 

_Nagyon nehezen_ , tette hozzá ő maga is gondolatban, ez olyan világos volt, mint a nap.

\- Eleget bántottad már őt azzal, hogy nem vetted tudomásul, milyen régen köztük vagy már te is, úgyhogy ettől kezdve figyelj rá oda rendesen. Még Bakagamiként is meg kéne értened a jelzéseit.

\- Oi! – morrant fel Taiga, de mást nem mondott, ahhoz a lány túl komoly volt. Egy ideig méregette őt, aztán végül megkérdezte, ami böködte az oldalát: – M'ért nem jársz vele? 

\- Megpróbáltuk. Nem működött. 

\- Eeeeeh? Mikor? – ült fel azonnal.

\- Óvodában. 

Olyan három másodperc telt el néma csendben, mire Kuroko és Momoi kacagni kezdett, Taiga pedig vöröslő képpel visszavetődött a hátára. 

\- Figyelj rá, és megérted ezt is. 

Már megint az az idegesítő egymásra pislogás Kurokoval, mit kell még mindig titkolózni, már így is többet mondtak, mint azt Aomine megbocsátaná, ebben biztos volt. 

Pufogni akart volna, de a következő pillanatban rezegni kezdett a telefonja.

\- Bejött a vonata – jelentette be. – Kérdezi, merre vagyunk. 

\- Menjél elé! 

Akkorát ciccegett a tökéletesen egyszerre elhangzott utasításra, amekkorát csak tudott.

\- Miért én?! 

\- Először is, mert neked írt – felelte Kuroko.

\- Másodszor pedig, mert csak – tette hozzá kuncogva a lány. 

Taiga úgy oldalgott el a vasútállomás felőli kijárathoz, hogy még percekig morgott rájuk, amiért ennyire észrevehetően célozgattak valamire, amit még mindig nem értett. Pedig most már nagyon sok minden állt össze, nem volt így nehéz, hogy ismerte ő azért Aominét, egyszerűen csak ki kellett töltenie a lukakat az új információkkal. Plusz nem volt Bakagami. 

\- Ossz! – intettek egymásnak, és minden további nélkül fordultak is vissza.

Még az összehúzott, sötétkék kabátja is, mintha azt üvöltötte volna, hogy hagyjál békén, az arcáról nem is beszélve, állapította meg Kagami, de ezúttal ez már nem tartotta vissza. 

\- Hogy van anyukád? 

\- Üm, jól, nem volt semmi gond. – Daiki most először nézett rá az idősebbre. – Még egyszer kösz. 

Taiga csak bólintott, nem akarta elviccelni, mert a másiknak sokat jelentett a pénz kérdése, de se a szívesen, se a nincs mit nem hangzottak helyénvalónak. Némán bandukoltak egy ideig, de a kék hajú érezhette a kutakodó pillantását, mert mikor már távolról látták Satsuki és Tetsuya színes üstökét, nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Megvagyok, megleszünk – ahelyett, hogy Taigara nézett volna, a kék ég felé emelte a tekintetét, és rátette a kezét a tarkójára. – Rendben vagyok. 

Talán magát is győzködte. 

\- Akkor élvezd ki, mert Satsuki főzte a kaját, már nem sokáig leszel rendben. 

Daiki először csak a szemöldökét vonta össze a halálosan komoly válaszra, aztán látványosan elborzadt.

\- Hazudsz. Éhen veszek, ember.

Kagami szája széle elkezdett felfelé kunkorodni, mire Aomine azonnal akkorát vágott a karjára, hogy a rájuk váró páros is felkapta a fejét és meglepetten néztek hátra a válluk felett. 

\- Rabu-rabu ne~? – mosolyogta Momoi, ahogy figyelte őket "verekedni".

\- Heeeeh? – kiáltott rá Kagami, és ezzel abba is maradt az ütlegelés. 

Aomine azonban csak rámorrant a lányra, hogy fogja be a nagy száját, majd levetődött a takaróra. A feje ott landolt Satsuki ölében, ezzel jól meglepve nem csak őt, de Taigat is. Átvetette a karját az arcán, majd két szót morgott: 

\- Kaját. Most. 

\- Ahhoz esetleg fel kéne ülni – grimaszolta a vörös hajú srác, furcsa nyomást érzett a mellkasában. 

\- Ugyan, Satsuki megetet. Igaz? – pislogott fel a lányra, aki továbbra is csak némán, elkerekedett szemekkel bámult le rá. – Mi van? – dörmögte ingerülten, összeráncolt homlokkal. 

\- Dai-chan... 

A srácnak esélye sem volt menekülni. Satsuki meghatódott suttogása után, zokogva borult rá és addig simogatta a fejét, míg végül ki nem tudott szabadulni a rózsaszín hajzuhatag fullasztó fokságából. Az arcán a lány szájfénye csillogott. Taiga mellkasában az a nyomás most meg lüktetni kezdett, miközben a keze a pulcsijának zsebében ökölbe szorult. 

\- Kagami-kun? 

Odakapta a fejét Kuroko felé. 

\- Mi az? Olyan fejet vágtál, mint aki ölni készül. 

\- Eh? Dehogyis! – nevetett fel erőltetetten. 

A nyomás úgy tűnt el, ahogy jött, hirtelen, és értetlenségben hagyva a srácot. Mi a...

~*~

A dolgok nem a megszokott kerékvágásba billentek vissza. Ahogy Tsuda senpai mondta, a szerelmi fészkükből ezúttal már megállíthatatlanul áradtak a pink felhők – miután ezt közölte mindkettejükkel az egyik ebéd alkalmával, a felhőkhöz csapódott némi fekete is Daiki felől.

Azonban a náluk három évvel idősebb játékos nem túlzott sokat. Még ha azok a pink felhők csak a _barátságuk_ miatt voltak is a fejük felett, mit is képzelt az a bolond...

\- Még egy kicsit balra... kicsit lejjebb... nem, feljebb... igen... ott... erősebben... á, nem annyira erősen, te marha! – kiáltott fel Daiki, és hátrakapta a fejét, de csak félig-meddig látta a felette tornyosulót, aki éppen a hátát masszírozta. 

\- Ha nem tetszik, cserélhetünk is végre – felelte Taiga. 

\- Nem, még nem olvastam ki az újságomat, addig nem. 

\- Elmész a francba, mire végigélvezkeded magad az összes óriás mellen, lerohad a kezem. 

Kagami a következő pillanatban egyszerűen csak elterült a fiatalabbon. A reakció könyvelhető volt, Daiki szitkozódva akarta lelöködni magáról és az ágyról is, de Taiga direkt a fal mellé gurult végül le róla, és mivel olyan isten nem volt, hogy Daiki felálljon, úgy maradtak nyomorogva az alsó ágyon.

\- Az se érdekel, ha elorrvérzed magad, akkor is akarom a masszázsomat, baromarc – támasztotta meg az állát a kezén, majd unottan ő is nézegetni kezdte az újságot. 

\- Túl öreg vagyok én már olyan ártatlan reakciókhoz, Taiga niichan – vigyorogta Daiki, mint a világ legperverzebb vénembere. 

\- Oké, az se érdekel, ha áll a farkad, akkor is másszál végre fölém.

Egy pillanatig csend lett, aztán Daiki hahotázni kezdett, míg az idősebb vöröslő képpel belekönyökölt az oldalába. A kék hajú majd megfulladt, mert a nevetést nem tudta abbahagyni, de a fájdalmat színlelést is muszáj volt belesűríteni a dologba – kapott még pár lökést jutalmul. 

\- Kitagadnak maguk közül a hercegnők, ha ilyen arcátlan dolgok szaladnak ki a szádon nagyközönség előtt. – Még mindig rázkódtak a fekete trikóból kilátszó, csupasz vállai, de azért kinyomva magát, tényleg megmozdult. 

\- Még jó, hogy csak te vagy itt, téged meg hercegnők közelébe se engednek – felelte a másik, és középre helyezkedett, míg Daiki lustán ráült a combjára. – Nehéz vagy ám! – szólt rá azonnal. 

\- Addig örülj, míg kemény nem. 

Taiga azonnal reagálva rúgott egyet felfelé a lábával, telibe találva Daiki hátát. Ezúttal a srác kiabálása hihető volt. 

\- Ez egy nagyon buta megmozdulás volt, Kagami-kun. 

A vörös hajún végigfutott a borzongás a félelmetes morgás után, ami közvetlen a füle mellett hangzott fel, mert Daiki előredőlt, miután megtámaszkodott a vállainál. Taiga azonnal belátta a kijelentése igazát, mikor mint a vadállat nyomkodni kezdte a csuklyásizmát. Olyan tíz másodpercig állta harciasan a kínzást, aztán üvöltözve ismét rugdosni kezdett hátra felé, ezzel legalább azt elérve, hogy a másik a lábaira figyeljen, ne a masszázsra. 

\- Na, nyugodjál már le! – vágott egy csattanósat Taiga lapockái közé, hogy lezárja az idióta harcot. 

\- Úgy csináld, hogy legalább egy kicsit élvezzem.

\- Ne sértegess, velem csak élvezni lehet. Akármit. 

Taiga már csak megrázta kicsit a fejét, aztán unottan lapozott egyet az újságban, amit az ágykeretnek támasztott, mert úgy a felette lévő is láthatta könnyedén.

Szépek voltak ezek a lányok, nem is volt rajtuk sok ruha, de...

\- Egysze'n nem értem, mi a jó ezekben a dinnye méretű mellekben – fintorogta. 

\- Nem dinnye – kicsit erősebben markolta meg a másik oldalát, mint kellett volna –, vigyázz a szádra – kicsit közelebb hajolt, hogy el tudja olvasni a szőke lány arca melletti buborékban a nevét –, Rinda-chan még megsértődik. Nagyobb méretű barack.

\- Guinness rekord méretű? – vihogta az idősebb. 

\- Az. És amúgy is, nem úgy tűnt, Satsuki méreteivel gondod lenne, amennyit bámulod. 

Taiga megfeszült. 

\- Nem is. 

\- Ugyan már, Taiga niichan – vigyorodott el. – Vak lennél, ha nem bámulnád, jók a mellei. 

\- _Te_ nem szoktad bámulni. 

Ezúttal Daikin volt a habozás sora. 

\- Biztos már ráuntam. Egy ideje már nem is nőttek – jegyezte meg. – Meg egyébként is. Én úriember vagyok, nem úgy, mint egyesek, és úriemberek nem bámulják hölgyek melleit.

Taiga vetett egy jelentőségteljes pillantást a majdnem meztelen lányokkal teli magazinra. 

\- Pontosan erre a célra találták ki ezeket a tökéletes újságokat. Na de, húzzál szépen az ágyadba, hercegnő, tovább nem terjednek a szolgáltatásaim. 

\- Heh?! Még tíz perce sem csináltad, köcsög! 

\- _Már_ tíz perce csináltam. 

Aomine benyomorgatta magát a fal és Kagami közé, majd addig rugdosta őt, míg az tényleg fel nem mászott a saját matracára. Pedig elaludni azt nem tudott. Azon gondolkodott, nem is tudta, mikor nézett utoljára Satsuki melleire. Vagy hogy mióta nem babonázta már meg őt úgy összességében a lány. 

És ha ez így volt, akkor mégis mi volt az a nyomás a mellkasában a parkban? 

Taiga még mindig nem értett mindent, és mintha a dolgok, amiket nem tudott, mostanában csak szaporodtak volna. Még jobban kellett figyelnie. Satsuki azt mondta, még neki is meg kell értenie a jeleket. Tudni akarta, mi ez az egész.

~*~

Azonban hiába kezdett figyelni, nem olyasmi tűnt fel neki, ami ebben segített volna. Ettől a valamitől nem a nyomás tért vissza a mellkasába, hanem a feje kezdett forrni. Hogy nem vette eddig észre, miként bánnak az emberek Daikival? Mikor ennyire... mocskos módon tették.

Taiga úgy érezte, jóban van a csapattársaikkal, könnyedén megtalálták a hangot, és azt hitte, Aomine egyszerűen csak azért nem törődik különösebben senkivel, mert nem volt az a szociális fajta. Azonban most már nyilvánvaló volt, ha ez közre is játszott a dologban, a fő ok az volt, hogy a többiek nem is akartak semmit tőle. 

Először csak az irigykedő pillantások tűntek fel neki. Edzőmeccsek alatt valamelyiküknek mindig a padon kellett ülnie, hiszen két power forwardra nem volt szükség, de ő ilyenkor le sem szokta venni a szemét a meccsről... Daikiról. Most hogy figyelt a környezetére rendesen, már nem lehetett nem észrevenni az _utálatot_ , amivel nézték a zseni srácot. Taiga először zavarba jött, hogy vajon rá is így tekintenek-e, de azért nagyon gyorsan inkább méregbe gurult, mert rájött, hogy nem. 

Nem mintha ez irigylésre méltó dolog lett volna. Egyáltalán. Felfordult tőle a gyomra. Főleg, mikor hallgatnia kellett őket beszélni is. A _szörnyeteg_ , amivel ő maga is illette a kék hajút néhány éve, még a kedvesebb kifejezések közé tartozott. 

Vajon... elnézést kellett volna kérnie tőle, amiért ő is nevekkel illette korábban? 

Aztán minden még rosszabbra fordult, mikor az edzőjük bejelentette végre április utolsó hetén, hogy kik maradhatnak és kiknek kell menniük. 

\- Kagami, Yamamoto, Kogure, Nakamura. Ti, négyen hétfőtől hivatalosan is a Tokyo Alvark játékosai vagytok. A B csapat kapitánya, Nishihara fog minden mást elmondani nektek, álljatok mellé! – mutatott a jobbján álló, komoly arcú srácra, akiről mind tudták, hogy center pozícióban játszik.

Taiga mégsem az edző kezét követte a pillantásával boldogan, mint a másik három említett. Meglepetten kapta a fejét a mellette álló Daikira, aki ökölbe szorult kézzel, és olyan feszes arccal bámulta a földet, mintha azt várná, mikor nyeli el az. 

\- Kagami! – dörrent rá az öreg férfi.

Összerezzent, aztán nagy léptekkel kijött a társai közül. Ennyi idő elég is volt, hogy azok, akiket nem választottak ki, magukhoz térjenek a sokkból, és a mérgüket valaki másra irányítsák. A susmorgás tárgyával egy az egyben Aomine vált. Taiga vöröslő arccal bámulta a barátját, és nem érzett semmi mást, mint értetlenséget. _Ez nem történhet meg..._

\- Csend legyen! 

Több nem is kellett, az edzőjük hangjára, mind elhallgattak. 

\- Aomine! 

A srác robotmerevséggel emelte fel végre a fejét.

\- Rád Oosawa vár. Úgy döntöttük Seoval – mindenki egyszerre kapott levegő után a főedző nevét hallva –, hogy téged az A csapatba teszünk. 

Taiga nem látta Aomine reakcióját. A tenyerébe temette az arcát, ahogy elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés, és képes lett volna kiabálni örömében. Helyette persze nem tett mást, mint fültől-fülig vigyorogva nézett fel ismét. Csak hogy szemben találja magát azzal az utálattal, ami a tizenöt másik, ki nem választott felől sugárzott a kék hajú srác felé, aki már Oosawa Keishin előtt állva, éppen meghajtotta a fejét. 

Úgy szeretett volna csak örülni. Lüktetett a szíve, és nem tudta levakarni az arcáról a vigyort még akkor sem, mikor Nishihara intésére elindultak a B csapat tornaterme felé, de hallotta azokat az irigységtől csöpögő, mocskos szavakat. Hallott mindent. És ha ő hallotta, akkor tudta, hallja Aomine is.  
Fél órával később, mikor elengedték őket, úgy kavarogtak az érzései, hogy azt hitte, felrobban tőlük. Boldog volt, mert sikerült. Mérges volt, mert még az a három is képes volt megjegyzéseket tenni, ahelyett, hogy csak örültek volna a saját szerencséjüknek. És zavarban is volt, mert már a bemutatás alatt nyilvánvaló volt, ettől kezdve minden csak még komolyabbá válik. A verseny nem ért véget, a B csapatban várt rá a következő próbatétel, fel kellett jutni az A-ba. 

Utol kellett érni Daikit. 

Míg bandukolt vissza a kollégiumba, azon tűnődött, van-e ezzel valami baja. Biztos akart lenni magában, mielőtt szembenéz a fiatalabbal. Egy kicsit, egy kicsit persze, hogy féltékeny volt, de ha valamire is mérgesnek kellett lennie, az nem Aomine volt. Ő bukta el a lehetőséget. Ő nem volt elég jó. Semmi joga nem volt mocskolódni valakire csak azért, mert jobb volt, mint ő. Főleg, hogy ő – és ezzel mindenki, aki játszott velük, így kellett volna, hogy legyen – tisztában volt vele, mennyire megérdemelte Aomine, hogy betegyék az igazi csapatba. 

\- Vigyáznod kell, Utsumi senpai, ki tudja, mikor leszel kitúrva a csapatból miatta...

Taiga megtorpant a lépcsőn. Kogure? Igen, ez a csapattársa volt az első emeleti ajtó túl oldalán. A másik nevet is ismerte persze, az A csapat power forwardja, Utsumi Takahiro. 

Kogure zavartan nevetni kezdett. 

\- Ne nézz ilyen ijesztően, csak vicceltem. Annak a korcsnak esélye sincs ellened. 

Ökölbe szorult a keze a megnevezést és az undorító, behízelgő hangot hallva. 

\- Most még. De ha sokáig rontja itt a levegőt... – felelte a mély, rekedt hang. 

Taiga tekintete megrebbent, és az arcát égető pír, ezúttal már nem csak annak volt a következménye, hogy forrt a feje méregtől. " _Meddig szándékozol még itt rontani a levegőt?_ " Nem csak szörnyetegnek hívta ő is anno a srácot... Hány olyasmit mondott a jelenlétében, amit mások is a rasszista, utálkozó irigységük miatt? 

\- Ugyan, senpai! Attól mert az anyja összefeküdt valami majommal, ezért tud úgy mozogni, mint valami állat, még nem lesz jobb nálad. 

Csak elnyomva hallotta a nevetést, ami a válasz volt. Nem hallott már semmit, csak a fülében lüktető vért. Nem hallotta a saját csörtető lépteit, ahogy felment a maradék három lépcsőfokon, nem hallotta a kivágódó ajtó zörgését, és nem hallotta Kogure rémült kiáltását sem. 

\- Mocskos féreg – fröcsögte bele a nála valamivel alacsonyabb, fekete hajú srác képébe, ahogy megragadta a pólóját a mellkasán. 

A következő pillanatban már csattant is az ökle a másik arcába. Villámokként szikázott a fájdalom fel a bütykeiből egészen a bicepszéig. Ezt érezte, de a recsegő hangot még mindig nem hallotta, mikor másodszor is felemelte a kezét és szilánkosra törte Kogure orrát. Aztán megint jött a fájdalom, ezúttal az arcába. Nem tudta kinyitni a jobb szemét, miután Utsumi felszakította a szemöldökét és ömleni kezdett belőle a vér. Azonban képes lett volna az idősebb férfire is kezet emelni, már mozdult volna felé, miután elengedve Kogure pólóját, letaszította őt a földre, de aztán az idősebb nekivágta őt a falnak és ellépett. 

\- Hűtsd le magad, kölyök! – vicsorogta felé három lépés távolságból, és rázogatni kezdte az öklét. – Lövésem sincs, ki a franc vagy te, de ha miattad kirúgnak a csapatból, véged van. 

_Ha kirúgnak a csapatból, vége van._

Valóban nem sokszor esett meg, hogy Taiga feje ennyire elboruljon, nem is történt meg Momoi esete óta. És akkor most... _Jó ég_.

Egy szó nélkül vágtatott el tőlük. Át a folyosón a szárny másik lépcsőházáig, fel a harmadikra, jobbra, be a sarkon, és már ott is volt az ajtajuk. Nehezére esett kinyitni a zárat a kezének reszketése miatt, ami csak fokozódott, mikor felfogta, mennyire véresek is. 

_Mit csináltam..._

Ledobta a táskáját, amint bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, majd anélkül, hogy levette volna a cipőjét, bebotorkált a kis fürdőbe. Megint jöttek a szikrák, mikor ráengedte a jéghideg vizet a kezére. Fojtogatta a félelem a torkát, ahogy bámulta a felhorzsolt bütykeit, és a lefolyóba ömlő vöröslő vizet. 

_Mit csináltam..._

Ha eltört... De az csak akkor számított, ha nem fogják kirúgni a verekedésért. Ott villogott az agyában Kogure véres arca, biztos, hogy betörte az orrát. 

_Ha kirúgnak.._.

\- Kagami, a fészkes fenébe már, mi lenne, ha nem állandóan az ajtóban csesznéd le a táskádat?! 

Taiga megint csak tompán hallotta a hangot, de ez most azért volt, mert a másik morgott, és nem kiabált. 

_Ha kirúgnak, sose fogom utolérni őt..._

Nem is fogta fel, hogy Aomine döbbent arcába bámul már. Egészen addig nem fogta fel, míg az oda nem lépett hozzá, és meg nem markolva az állát, felrántotta, hogy jobban megnézze az arcát. Taiga el is feledkezett a szeméről, pedig még mindig nem tudta kinyitni azt. 

\- Mi a rákot csináltál? 

Aomine hangja olyan fagyos volt, ahogy már nagyon régen nem hallotta beszélni. Kagami nem tudott válaszolni. 

\- Válaszolj, mielőtt _majdnem_ kiverem a másik szemed is. 

Taiga lerázta magáról a fiatalabb kezét, aztán visszafordult a mosdó felé, és csak egy pillanatra borzadt el, ahogy belenézett a tükörbe. A halántéka felől a szeme körüli rész már feldagadt, és a felszakadt bőr alól még mindig csordogált a vér. Szóval ilyen az, mikor egy majdnem harminc éves izompacsirta veri be a képed. Köze sem volt azokhoz a _fiús_ verekedésekhez, amikhez Kagami hozzá volt szokva. 

Elkezdte mosni az arcát, miközben mellette a kék hajú egyre türelmetlenebbül ácsorgott. Először csak nagyokat lélegzett, aztán dobolni kezdett a falon... majd úgy húsz másodperccel később – rekord idő tőle –, megmarkolta az idősebb piros pólóját és felrántva őt, víz és vércseppeket fröcskölve szerteszét, nekilökte a mosdó mellett a zuhanyzó csempével borított falának. 

\- Mi a francot csináltál?! – sziszegte bele a képébe. 

\- Valószínűleg szilánkosra törtem Kogure orrát, mert ocsmányságokat pofázott – felelte kifejezéstelen hangon. 

Daiki először csak eltátotta a száját, aztán még egyszer végigmérte a másik sebes arcát, és hitetlenkedve kérdezett vissza:

\- Hagytad egy olyan kis féregnek, hogy így elintézzen? 

\- Nem. Ez Utsumi Takahiro volt – mutatott az arcára. 

Aomine azonnal hátrébb húzódott, de még mindig nyomta Taigat neki a falnak a mellkasánál markolt pólónál. 

\- Mi a franc... – szaladtak össze a szemöldökei. Aztán úgy is maradtak, mikor gondolkodni kezdett. – Mi köze lehet Utsuminak hozzád? 

Kagami megint csak hallgatott, de nem kerülte a másik egyre sötétülő tekintetét. 

\- Kiről pofázott Kogure? 

Csak a csend felelt. 

\- Mit pofázott? 

Daiki egyre nehezedő légzése ott visszhangzott a fürdőszobában. 

\- Csak azért nem verlek agyon, mert én nem akarom kirúgatni magam. 

Taiga szája széle felfelé görbült, amitől a vércsepp, ami eddig az ajka felé közeledett, irányt váltva, legördült az állára. 

\- Helyes. Ott a helyed az A csapatban. Gratulálok. – Ismét felemelte a kezét, és erőtlenül beleöklözött Aomine mellkasába. – Megcsináltad. 

A fiatalabb lehajtotta a fejét, az egész karja reszketett, amivel továbbra is nyomta Kagamit a falhoz. 

\- Vágod, hogy ez nem játék, remélem.

Kagami horkantva felröhögött. 

\- Fogalmad sincs, mennyire. 

\- Akkor mégis, mi a jó életért nem tudtad lenyelni, akármit is mondott az a tetű?! 

Egy másodperc alatt megint ott volt az arcában, és most már meg sem próbálta visszafogni a dühét, úgy szikrázott a szeme, mintha a zónában lenne. 

\- Mert fontos vagy a számomra.

Ennyi volt a válasz, ennyire egyszerű. Nem bírta elviselni, mikor a számára fontos embereket bántották. 

Aomine nagyra kerekedett szemekkel bámult rá.

\- Te hülye marharépa – morogta, aztán olyasmit tett, ami kellőképp feladta a pontot ennek a napnak a tetejére. 

Vér. Először csak annyit fogott fel, hogy a saját vérének íze terjed szét a szájában. Aztán végre megértette, hogy az erőszakosan az ajkai közé hatoló nyelv hibája az egész. Minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy leküzdje a késztetést, ami arra ösztönözte, hogy ráharapjon a kéretlen vendégre. Aki végül éppen olyan hirtelen távozott, mint jött, mert Kagami teste magától reagálva, ellökte őt.

Taiga szoborrá merevedve bámult a pontra, ahol két másodperccel korábban még Aomine szinte fekete szemei meredtek rá. _Mi a franc.._. Nem tudta kinyitni a száját, mert a nyomás a mellkasában, megint ott volt és még azt sem hagyta neki, hogy rendesen lélegezni tudjon. 

\- Nem kéne olyasmit mondanod, amit nem gondolsz komolyan, hercegnő.

Az idősebb nem nézett rá Daikira, így nem láthatta, hogy ég az arca. 

\- Még az olyan úriemberek, mint én is, félreérthetik. 

_Mi a franc..._

Aomine megiramodott a fürdőajtaja felé, és már csak akkor szólalt meg ismét, mikor kifordult rajta:

\- Addig kéne Kurihara senseihez menned, míg a többiek vacsoráznak. 

_Lélegezz!_  
Lélegezz!  
Lélegezz a fészkes fenébe! , üvöltötte a fejében az a hang. 

Reszketeg sóhaj szakadt fel belőle, de a nyomás még akkor sem enyhült, mikor megmarkolta a pólót éppen ott, ahol előtte Aomine tartotta, majd ellökte magát a faltól. Gépies léptekkel ment ki a fürdőből, és csak egy tizedmásodpercnyi pillanatra látta a szeme sarkában az alsó ágyon ülő Daikit, aki a térdein megtámasztott kezeibe temette az arcát, de még ez is elég volt rá, hogy a mellkasában a nyomás úgy összeszorítson mindent, mint egy dühös marok. 

_Mi a franc..._

Nem igazán emlékezett az útra a második emeletig, csak ment előre, miközben a meleg vére még tovább fokozta az arcának égését. Aztán már ott állt a betegszoba ajtaja előtt, de annyira tompa volt a feje, hogy arra sem jött rá, be kéne kopognia. 

\- Mi a fene... – Ez már nem az ő hangja volt. – Taiga-chan, jóságos ég!

\- Tsuda senpai – morogta halkan.

Az idősebb csak egy határozott mozdulattal kitárta az ajtót, majd belökte őt rajta. A következő percek sem igazán jutottak el hozzá. Kurihara sensei, mintha meg sem lepődött volna rajta, hogy ott van, egyszerűen leültette őt az egyik ágyra, majd folyamatos mormogás kíséretében, megvizsgálta, és végül elkezdte összevarrni a szeme feletti mély vágást. 

Taiga nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, mire a doktornő leragasztotta a halántékát, és elkezdte vizsgálgatni a jobb kezét. Akkor fogta csak fel, hogy a másikat, az épet, az idősebb srác szorongatja a combján. A páros egyszerre rezzent meg, mikor megszólalt:

\- Naa, Tsuda senpai – dörmögte. – Mit jelent az, mikor egy pasi megcsókol? 

Csak az összefonódott ujjaikat bámulta, így nem látta a zavart, őszinte pírt, ami kiült Rintarou arcára. 

\- Azt, hogy... – megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt kimondta volna, hogy "szeret". – Tetszel neki? 

Taiga megint csak bámulta a kezeiket, miközben Kurihara sensei gyanús némaságban, kitisztogatta a másikon a sebeket. 

\- Tetszem, hah – mormogta. – És ez mégis, hogy működik? 

\- Működik? – kérdezett vissza hirtelen értetlenül az idősebb, de aztán összeszedte magát. – Éppen úgy, mint egy férfi és egy nő között. Taiga-chan, a homoszexuális szerelem _létezik_ , nem csak egy legenda. – Hányszor kellett már ezt elmondania értetlen férfiaknak? Csak... hányszor? 

\- Szóval buzinak kell lenni hozzá... 

Érezte, ahogy Rintarou ujjai egy pillanatra megszorultak az övéibe fűzbe, ahogy egész testében megfeszült. 

\- Igen és nem. 

Már csak a saját, magányos kezét bámulta. 

\- Annyi kell hozzá, hogy a másik fél elég fontos legyen a számodra, hogy átlépd a pontot, amiről sose tudhatod biztosra, nem oda vezet-e, ahol elveszted a legjobb barátod. 

Meg sem lepődött, hogy Tsuda senpai tökéletesen megértette, mi történt. Mindig, mindenki, mindent értett. Kivéve őt. 

Végre felemelte a fejét, azonban némán figyelte csupán a halvány rózsaszín pólót viselő férfi hátát, ahogy behúzta maga mögött az ajtót. 

Hogy lehetett Aomine is olyan, mint Tsuda Rintarou? Nem értette. 

Buzik... 

A feje búbján csattanó füzet rántotta ki a gondolatai közül. Kurihara sensei csípőre tett kézzel nézett le rá. 

\- A kezed nem tört el. 

_Mit számít?_

\- Utsumi-kun pedig nem szándékozik elmondani senkinek, hogy te törted be Kogure-kun orrát, mert akkor azt is el kéne mondania, hogy ezt – intett a füzetével Taiga szeme felé – ő csinálta. 

_Mi?_

\- Viszont Kogure-kunt _kórházba_ kellett vinni, ezt verd a fejedbe!

Alig érhetett volna Taiga könyökéig, ha felállt, a doktornő mégis félelmetesnek tűnt, ahogy a szemüvege mögül figyelte. 

\- Még egyszer gondot okozol a klubnak, és Rin-chan könyörgése sem fog megmenteni tőle, hogy jelentsem a vezetőségnek. Húzzál vissza a szobádba! – parancsolt rá, miután odadobott az ölébe egy dobozt tele hűsítőpakkokkal. 

Szó nélkül állt fel, és ment oda az ajtóhoz.

\- A képedről meg tűntesd el azt az undort, mielőtt visszamész a barátodhoz. Kétlem, hogy megérdemelné. 

Miért viselkedett mindenki úgy vele, mintha ő lenne a legnagyobb köcsög fő gonosz? 

_Ne tegyél úgy, mintha nem érdemelnéd meg_ , felelte az a hang ismét a fejében. 

Csak meg akartam védeni a barátomat. 

A hang nem felelt, mert nélküle is tudnia kellett volna a választ. Akkor is, ha Bakagami volt. 

Most jött rá, hogy a hang Satsukiéra emlékeztetett. 

Lerugdosta a cipőit, miután bezárta maga mögött a lakrészük ajtaját. Belépve a szobába, Daikit éppen abban a pózban találta, mint ahogy ült, mikor ő távozott. 

\- Úgy tűnik, nem fognak kirúgni – mondta, de nem ment oda az ágyhoz, megállt az ajtóban. 

A fiatalabb azonnal felkapta a fejét. 

\- Biztos? – kérdezte. Tőle teljesen idegen pánik zengett a hangjában. 

\- Kurihara sensei nem szándékozik jelenteni, mi történt. 

Aomine visszatemette az arcát a tenyereibe, aztán megroskadtak a vállai is. 

\- Az jó... az nagyon jó. 

Miért nem volt képes beljebb menni? Mit állt ott másfél méterre a barátjától, mintha félne tőle? Mennyi idő telt el a némáságban? 

\- Holnap kérek másik szobát. – Taiga összerezzent. – Addig... ha nem akarod, hogy itt aludjak, elmehetek máshova. 

_Mi a franc.._.

Mivel nem mondott semmit, Daiki magától állt fel, majd felvette a pulcsiját az ágyról, és miután belebújt, elindult Kagami felé. 

Miért rezzent össze? 

Aomine sötét arcán megbántott kifejezés suhant végig, és úgy ment el mellette, hogy semmiképpen se érhessen hozzá. 

Miért nem nyitod ki a szádat? 

Taiga az emeletes ágyukat bámulta pislogás nélkül. 

\- Aludhatsz itt – nyögte ki végül. – Nem kell menned sehova. 

Miért nem azt mondta, hogy nem kell, hogy szobát cseréljen? 

\- Nem igazán akarom, hogy meggyilkolj álmomban – felelte az kényszeredetten próbálva viccesre venni a figurát. 

\- Nem foglak. 

Nem volt semmi sem vicces. A helyzet sem, és az sem, hogy Taiga minden tovább nélküli mászott fel az ágyára, majd fordult be a fal felé. Összeszorított szemekkel várta, hogy meghallja-e az ajtó nyitódását, de végül csak Aomine zoknis lábának halk susogása hangzott fel, ahogy visszajött az ágyhoz. 

Miért nem bír uralkodni a testén? Miért kellett még jobban összekuporodnia? 

Megint a zoknik. Aztán a fürdőszoba harmonikaajtajának zörgése. Aztán csend. 

Csend.  
Csend.  
Csend. 

Lüktetett a szeme körüli rész a fájdalomtól, csak ebből érezhette, hogy telt az idő. Miért nem adtak ki a digitális órák semmi hangot? Ennél a csendnél még a monoton kattogás is jobb lett volna. 

Üvölteni akart. 

Aominével. 

_Magaddal kéne._

Fogd be! 

_Nem fogom._

Fogd be!

 _Nem fogom, mert mégis bántod őt._

Ó, még ezt a hülyeséget. Visszafordult a hátára, ahogy megelégelte, hogy saját magával vitázik. Satsuki nem volt a fejében. Dúlva fúlva bontotta fel a dobozt, majd szorított végre egy hűsítő pakkot a lángoló halántékára. 

És nem azért érezte magát szarul, mert a lány mondta, hogy ne bántsa őt. _Taiga_ nem akarta bántani Daikit. Mert nem érdemelte meg. Nem volt egy kicsit sem túlzás, amit mondott neki, fontos volt számára, nagyon fontos, és pontosan tudta, mennyi mindent köszönhet Aomine barátságának. De... ha a másik nem a barátja akart lenni... Azt nem értette. 

Hogy működik ez az egész? Hogy kell reagálni rá, ha a barátodról kiderül, hogy esetleg... _szeret_?

A rasszista dolgokat még úgy ahogy értette, abban tényleg volt tapasztalata, és mivel értelmetlen hülyeségnek tartotta, mindig is megvetette. Azonban ez. Bu... Melegek? Ez még Amerikában is akkora tabu volt, annyira igyekezett mindenki figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy sose volt dolga vele. 

De ha Aomine az volt... ki tudja, hány ismerőse volt még az. És mindnek el kellett rejtenie, mert... Miért? 

A pont, amiről sose tudhatod biztosra, nem oda vezet-e, hogy elveszted a legjobb barátodat. 

Hogy elvesztesz mindent. És Daikinak már így is éppen elég megvetésben volt része. 

Egy valamit tudott biztosra. Utált utálkozni. Elítélni valakit teljesen csak egy okból, az számára hülyeség volt. Annál egy ember sokkal többet ért, csak meg kellett őket ismerni. 

És Aomine esetében még erre sem volt szükség. Úgy ismerte, mint...

Beletemette az arcát a tenyerébe. Miről beszél? Csak vissza kellett néznie az elmúlt pár hétre. 

_Az is elég, ha akarod. Ha tényleg ismerni akarod._

Fogd be, Satsuki! 

Megriadt, ahogy a harmonikaajtót megint eltolták. Most azonban a közeledő léptekre már nem reagált, uralkodott a testén... vagy nem is rezzent volna már amúgy sem össze. Nem volt biztos benne. Mindenestre, nem akart. 

Aomine egy szó nélkül dőlt le az ágyára, aztán megint csend lett. Még az is fület sértőnek tűnt, mikor nyelnie kellett. Mindketten pontosan tudták, hogy egyikük sem alszik, mégis csak hallgattak. Az utolsó pillanatig hallgattak. 

Aztán csörögni kezdett az idősebb telefonján az ébresztő. 5:25. Ilyenkor szoktak elkezdeni _megpróbálni_ felkelni, hogy hatkor el tudjanak menni futni. Taiga teste öntudatán kívül várta a rúgást, amivel ilyenkor Aomine _kedvesen_ meg szokta ajándékozni, mert ő képtelen volt bármiféle zajra is felkelni.

Nem érkezett semmi. 

A fiatalabb továbbra is némán felállt, majd zörögni kezdett a sporttáskájával. 

Mi a franc... Most komolyan, ember? Képes vagy egy szó nélkül lelépni. 

_Nem neki kell mondania valamit is._

Satsuki...

\- Hallgass már! 

Hoppá. 

\- Elnézést, hercegnő, már nem sokáig zörgök – felelte Aomine. 

Taiga összehúzta a szemöldökét. Mérges. 

\- Bocs, nem neked szólt, hanem a hangoknak a fejemben... – fejezte be sután. 

\- Kurihara ott kellett volna, hogy tartson a gyengélkedőn – felelte a másik, és végre ránézett. Pont olyan magas volt, hogy lássa a fekvő Taigat. 

\- Akkor se tette volna meg, az'szem, ha valóban ápolásra szorulok. Gyakorlatilag kirúgott. 

\- Rohadtul de megérdemelted. 

_Nem azért, amire gondolsz, de ja._

Lassú mozdulatokkal feltápászkodott, de csak nekidöntötte a hátát a falnak, és figyelte a ruháit a sporttáskájába gyűrő Aomine hátát, le nem mászott. 

\- Nem kell elmenned. 

\- Ne erőlködj, tök mindegy – válaszolta az anélkül, hogy egy pillanatra is megállt volna a pakolással. 

\- Tök mindegy?! – kérdezett vissza sértetten Taiga. – Semmi se tök mindegy! 

\- Már akkor tudtam, hogy új szobába kell költöznöm, mikor visszajöttem tegnap este. 

\- HAH?! M'ért? – előrehajolva, felháborodottan fixírozta a másik hátát. 

Olyan öt másodperc után Daiki végre megfordult, és felnézett rá. 

\- Betettek a nagy csapatba, téged meg nem. Gondoltam, úgyse fogja kibírni az egód – rántotta meg a vállát. – Kicsit másképp alakult, de tök mindegy, úgyse maradtam volna itt. 

Miért tudta ez a marha pillanatok alatt ennyire felidegesíteni? Meg tudta volna fojtani! Örült, hogy ezúttal fenn van az ágyon. 

\- Azt hitted, ki foglak dobni, mert én is olyan féltékeny kis mocsok vagyok, mint a többiek? 

És még csak nem is tudta teljesen okolni érte, még ha az, ahogy ismét megrántotta a vállát, borzasztóan idegesítő is volt. Eddig mindig így volt, nem igaz? Amint jobb lett a barátainál, azok hátat fordítottak neki, mert nem bírták elviselni a saját gyengeségüket. És most már – akármennyire is küzdöttek ellene – Taiga hivatalosan sem volt annyira jó, mint Daiki. 

\- Egy akkora baromarc vagy – mondta erőtlenül, majd nekiütve a fejét a falnak, felnézett a plafonra. – Jobban örültem neked, mint annak, hogy engem kiválasztottak. 

\- Most még – morogta vissza Aomine. 

\- Nem, mert nem látod a lényeget, ökör. – Visszanézett Daikira. – Azóta tudom, hogy jobb vagy nálam, hogy elkezdtünk játszani egymás ellen otthon. 

A másik csak hallgatott, ennyivel nem lehetett meggyőzni. Azonban ő sem tudta volna úgy folytatni, hogy bámulnak egymásra, ezért visszanézett a fehér plafonra. 

\- Még ha mostanában úgy is kezdtem érezni, hogy legalább már látom a hátad, eszembe se jutott olyan bolondság, hogy esetleg utolérhetnélek végre. Megérdemled a helyed az A csapatban. _Ott van a helyed._

A zavar segített, hogy felfújja magát eléggé és visszanézzen Daikira. Kicsit megdöbbent, amiért az már ott állt az ágy mellett. 

\- Amúgy meg _fuck you_ , amiért egy kalap alá vettél azokkal a férgekkel. 

Rászegezte a szemeit a két barnás kézre, ahogy Aomine megtámaszkodott az ágyának keretén, majd vissza az arcára, mikor az fellépett a sajátjára, és most már... nagyon közel volt hozzá. Az sem segített, hogy ő továbbra is a falra passzírozta magát. 

\- Ezért olyan elképesztően fárasztó küzdeni ellene, hogy megcsókoljalak, Taiga niichan – mondta a kék hajú, miután megtámaszkodott a matracon az alkarjain. – Ezért csókoltalak meg – helyesbített. – Mert tudom, hogy nem vagy féreg. – _Mert meg akartál védeni. Mert te vagy az egyik legjobb ember, akit ismerek._

Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mintha fel akarná emelni a kezét, hogy elérje Kagami arcát, de aztán nem mozdult. 

\- Olyan rohadt fárasztó. 

\- Én nem vagyok bu... meleg, Aomine – felelte hadarva, mert úgy érezte, védekeznie kell. 

\- Én se vagyok buzi – meg sem rezzent, ahogy kimondta a szót. 

\- Hah? – morrant fel Taiga. Aztán, mikor a fiatalabb csak nézte őt tovább, kicsit kétségbeesetten tette hozzá: – Hogy nem lehetsz hetero? Nem értem. Pont te a magazinjaiddal... meg minden. Az mind csak hazugság? 

Daiki úgy emelte meg a szemöldökét, mintha szórakozna rajta. 

\- Nyilván költenék több ezer yent havonta csak azért. Satsuki szerint biszexuális vagyok. Szerintem csak leszaromszexuális – vonta meg a vállát. 

\- Hah? – Talán még sose tört fel belőle ennyire őszintén elveszetten ez a hang. 

\- Most komolyan le kell részleteznem? – A válasz a Taiga arcán ülő teljes értetlenség volt. – Ember – sóhajtotta Daiki. – Feláll a farkam egy lány mellére is, de azt jobban szeretem, ha az enyémet egy srác kapja be. 

A fejét rázva kezdett halkan röhögni, ahogy az idősebb, mint valami kislány, az égő arca elé kapta a kezét. 

\- Egysze'n csak... leszarom – zárta le a nagyon tudományos magyarázatot. – Ha tetszik nekem valaki, nem érdekel, a mellkasa vagy a gatyája domborodik. – Letévedt a pillantása Taiga felsőtestére. – Mondjuk, esélyes, hogy a te esetedben megnyertem a jackpotot, mivel nálad megvan mindkettő. 

\- Szopjál le! 

Kagami levegőért kapott, amint elhagyta a száját a visszavágás. 

\- Nyugi, hercegnő, nem foglak, akkor sem, ha kéred. Most még. 

Már majdnem megkönnyebbült, mielőtt az a plusz két szó elhangzott. Mégsem tett semmit. Még akkor sem, mikor Aomine kinyomta magát, hogy most már a tenyerein támaszkodjon, ezzel még közelebb kerülve hozzá. 

\- Még mindig nem akarod, hogy másik szobába költözzek? – kérdezte a kék hajú halkan. 

Gondolkodnia sem kellett a válaszon. Megrázta a fejét. Alig volt közöttük néhány centi, de Aomine ennél tovább már nem tudott nyújtózkodni. Kagaminak csak előre kellett volna hajolnia, és eléri őt. 

Miért kellett volna elérnie?!

\- Nem hiszem, hogy felfogtad, mennyire nehéz is küzdeni ellene, hogy megcsókoljalak, hercegnő. 

\- És nem fogod megállni, ha azt mondom, hogy álld? 

Aomine azonnal visszahúzódott, nem teljesen, de annyira mégis, hogy már a lélegzete nem érte el őt. 

\- Amennyire az úriemberi létemből kitelik – felelte. Szinte diplomatikusan. 

Taiga felhorkant. 

\- Az nem tartana akkor sokáig. 

\- Nem – felelte a másik. Komolyan. Nagyon komolyan. – Annyira rohadtul nehéz. 

Fájt bele a torka, akkorát nyelt. 

_Bántottad már őt eleget..._

Fogd be, Satsuki, én is tudom!!!

\- Mindkettőnknek egyszerűbb lenne, ha kiköltöznék. 

\- Utálom az egyszerű dolgokat. 

Ez volt ő, nem igaz? Minél nehezebb volt valami, annál inkább vágyott utána. Minél elérhetetlenebb, annál inkább meg akarta szerezni. 

És Daiki most szinte bevallotta, hogy ő is így volt ezzel. Csak amit ő akart jelenleg, az Taiga volt.

Értetlenkedő, hitetlenkedő kék szemek bámultak rá. 

\- Ha itt maradok...

\- _Megértettem_ – sziszeg kicsit idegesen. Végre értett valamit, nem kellett, hogy a szájába rágja ezt is. 

\- Nem hiszem...

\- Hagyd már abba! 

Beleöklözött az előtte támaszkodó mellkasába, de valahogy ott is maradt a keze. Aomine óriásira kerekedett szemekkel pislogott le, majd fel ismét. Érezni vélte, ahogy dörömbölt a szíve a mellkasában.

\- Mi van? 

\- Én csak... – _Azt hittem, többet nem fogsz hozzám érni se._ – Meg akarlak csókolni. Most. 

Kagami szemöldöke összeszaladt és a szemei is résnyire zsugorodtak, de nem mondott semmit. Ez pedig éppen elég volt, hogy Aomine ne bírja tovább. 

Daiki felemelte a kezét, majd odakapott Taiga tarkójához, a csiklandozóan rövid, fekete haját esélye sem volt megfogni, így a nyakát markolva rántotta őt magához. Aztán megtette. Ezúttal nem volt a csóknak semmilyen konkrét íze. Egy valami áradt belőle, zabolázhatatlan vágy. Hosszú, nagyon hosszú másodpercekig Taiga nem is volt képes kiszabadulni belőle, körbe fogta, elárasztotta őt, és ha nem nyomja meg a másik mellkasát – a karja kényelmetlenül feszült maguk közé –, biztosan bele is fulladt volna. 

\- Oi – lihegte, de nem mérgesen. 

Aomine nem is tűnt ijedtnek, mikor ránézett. Mit ijedt? Fültől fülig vigyorgott. 

\- Remélem, kielégítetted magad. 

\- Tökkkkéletesen – válaszolta. Szinte nevetett. – Igaz, ez abból nem látszódhat, hogy milyen kő kemény lettem – mutatott le az ágyéka felé. 

Taiga hálát adott érte, amiért nem láthatta. Megragadta a párnáját, majd belenyomva a kék hajú srác képébe, szabályosan letaszította őt az ágyról. Aomine most már tényleg nevetett. Tett két lépést hátra felé, majd megállt a szoba közepén. 

\- Ha hagyod, hogy itt maradjak – tárta szét a karjait –, nyerni fogok, hercegnő. El fogom nyerni a segged. 

Hahotázva ütötte el a felé repülő párnát. 

\- Akkor a kezed. Meg mindened. Nyerni fogok – folytatta kicsit sem veszítve a magabiztos vigyorából. – Az egyetlen, aki ellent tud állni nekem az én vagyok. 

\- Szerintem a kezed szeretne tiltakozni. 

Daiki egy pillanatra elvesztette a fonalat, aztán megint feltört belőle a röhögés. 

\- Jogos. Látod, még én se vagyok olyan hülye, hogy ellenálljak magamnak. 

\- Az egyetlen, aki eddig képes volt legyőzni téged, az én vagyok, ennyit ne felejts el. 

Semmi, semmi, de semmi jele annak, hogy meg lehetne törni az önbizalmát. De kit akart áltatni? Egy kicsit sem volt meglepő. Mégis furcsán méregette őt, hiszen ennyire aktívnak csak a pályán szokta látni. Csak játék közben. 

Ki volt ez?

_Az, akit meg kell ismerned. Az igazi Aomine Daiki._

Fogd már be végre, Satsuki!

\- Most nincs melletted Tetsu, hogy segítsen, hercegnő. – Hirtelen kapta a mellkasára a kezét, majd szorította meg a pólóját. – Nyerni fogok, csak figyelj. Akarlak, és ha én akarok valamit, azt megszerzem. 

Megforgatta a szemeit. Ennél nagyobb igazság még sosem hagyta el a száját. 

\- Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz.

És a szája képes volt még tovább szélesedni. Mindketten tudták, mit jelentenek ezek a szavak. Hogy legutóbb, mikor elhangzottak, Daiki megadta a _közös életüknek_ az esélyt, hogy elkezdődhessen.

\- Akkor... a játszma elkezdődött. 

Kagami csak egy morgás kíséretében visszadőlt az ágyára, majd megint befordult a fal felé. 

\- Az idő az alvásra kezdődött el. 

\- Miről karattyolsz? 

Az idősebb rémülten kezdett kiabálni, mikor Daiki megragadta alatta a takarót, és elkezdte húzni lefelé.

\- Megyünk futni. 

\- Nincs az az is...

Teljesen felesleges volt minden tiltakozás. Aomine a takaró után a lepedőt is kirángatta alóla, aztán mikor a matracát kezdte el, Taiga feladta a küzdelmet és káromkodva leugrott az ágyról. 

\- Hülye barom. 

\- Ugyan, csak vigyáznom kell a vonalaidra, amíg az enyémek nem lesznek. 

Daiki hátát ezúttal telibe találta a párna, amit Taiga éppen felszedett a földről, de az csak tovább rötyögve, elkezdett vetkőzni. Az idősebb vöröslő arccal kapta el róla a fejét. 

Semmi sem lesz már a régi. Abban a pár percben, míg elkészültek, nyomasztóan ott ült az agyának hátsó részében ez a mondat, azonban a nap végére már nyoma sem volt. 

Csak annyi változott, hogy Aomine minden perverz megszólalása most már rá irányult. Egyébként éppen úgy ökörködtek, mint mindig, éppen úgy edzettek, mint mindig, éppen úgy voltak képesek megegyezni bármiben, mint eddig. 

Barátok voltak. Társak ebben az őrült játékban, aminek a szabályai még ha kicsit meg is változtak azzal, hogy Daiki Taiga nadrágjába vágyott, véget semmiképpen sem érhetett. Mert ez nem csak egy játék volt, hanem az életük.

**Author's Note:**

> *oni - démon
> 
> Ez csak az első rész, jelenleg is írom a következőt, amiben Daiki aktívan próbálkozik, hogy megszerezze magának a hercegnőt.


End file.
